


Empire of Another World: Imperial Dawn

by Baron_Maverick



Category: Gate: Thus the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fought There, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Dark Magic, Engineering, Fantasy, Flying Battleships, Genetic Engineering, Mad Science, Magic and Science, Magic vs Science, Magical Realism, Military, Military Science Fiction, Nobility, Other, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Steampunk, Unobtainium, another world - Freeform, cavorite, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baron_Maverick/pseuds/Baron_Maverick
Summary: Whatever you may choose to name it, everyone has their own story to tell. From the mundane to the inconceivable, the finale of most has been set. While most are willfully ignorant of this play we call Life, few are aware and try to deviate from the script set out for them. But the play is fraught with peril and will often right itself of a perceived wrong. As a consequence, few ever end with a crescendo and applause.And for one, William Augusta his play was about to be disrupted by the fanciful whims of Life. For his blessings and burdens were about to increase tenfold, much to his please and exasperation.For when he is spirited away from all he knows into a world so familiar yet so strange, he must take on the role of another. One who can be called his mirror in the most basic sense of the word.Surrounded and alone, what was once was just a game now turned real, he now has to make sure he can protect everything he has.
Relationships: Kaiser Whillhelm von Ludwig von Augusta/Kaiserin Catherine von Geyer von Augusta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Shock

Koniggratz, Imperial Capital

Imperial Palace

12:00 A.M.

Calm, peaceful, and tranquil. These are just some of the words used to describe the night. The silence only being broken by the rhythmic steps by a pair of black, knee-high jackboots on the smooth and clear marble floor.

Readjusting his helmet, the guard continues with his patrol. Nightshifts were usually stressful, having to keep yourself awake all night, especially if you aren't patrolling around can make you fall asleep. But it does have its upside, apart from being peaceful, one can admire the beauty of the imperial palace, no busy chores being done by the maids and butlers, no ministers and of course the beauty of seeing the majesty of the palace halls at night is nothing but mesmerizing, and nothing supports that more than the next location. To his left is the massive palace gardens. Revealed by light of the full moon, the walls are lined by marble statues in between marble columns depicting the past Kaizers and Kaiserin of the Empire, well-trimmed bushes of all shapes and sizes filled with the nation's national flower the Edelweiss, and other rare flowers around the world, a well-kept lawn, granite walkways, wooden bridges above small man-made streams and to top it all off in the middle were the walkways would intersect is a massive fountain. Twenty meters in diameter firing its jet of water 3 stories high. All lit dimly creating a very picturesque scene.

"Beautiful…" the word uttered above just a whisper. The guard continues on with his patrol seeing his reflection on the windows separating him from the imperial gardens the guard stops putting his rifle down to adjust his ceremonial black uniform and the white straps and belt containing his ammo pouches and his rifle bayonet he picks up his trusty weapon, made of lacquered oak and all the metal parts, bolt, trigger, barrel and all polished to perfection, elegant for its role in ceremony and deadly to the purpose it was made, resting it back to his shoulder the guard proceeds on down the hallway.

He relaxes is posture, it's not like they were expecting any attack. The nation (despite the increasing hostility of its neighbors) is at peace. A peace it has enjoyed for decades. Plus, it's the Imperial Palace, one of the most secure places of the whole Empire. The place where the royal family lives, the place where laws are discussed and passed and denied, the place where the Kaizer and the Kaiserin use the power bestowed upon them to serve the people. The Palace grounds alone are huge and there are many others like him on patrol 24/7 in and out of the place. The skies above and the ground below is maned by the Kaizers trusted servicemen.

He suddenly notices the sky becoming darker and then suddenly out of nowhere a storm is formed outside. He observes as the clouds above engulfed the moon, banishing it from sight and then the clouds suddenly form a swirling pattern where the moon was, like a vortex, suddenly lightning erupts from the clouds revealing its green color. He sees the entire palace ground being bombarded by heavy rainfall and strong winds.

He smirks, maybe he should request more nightshifts, it's not every time you can enjoy something completely out of this-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

His thoughts were broken from the ear-piercing scream his training kicks in. He takes his rifle readying it in his shoulder and cocking a new round in the rifle's breech. Looking to the hallway he is in, he looks for any intruders that might have gotten in. A few second passes and he thinks back to the scream that he heard. The force and sound of it were powerful, he's sure that everyone in the palace heard that. But something about it was familiar, in fact…it seemed to have come from…the west side of the palace? His eyes widen in horror. NO! It can't be! That place is the most secured part of the-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He freezes in shock. "No…no…how…HOW! -" before he could think further his stomach drops because what comes next is not another gut-wrenching scream but something that has not been used when it was installed. It blares louder than the storm that is brewing outside. Amidst the harsh winds and the sudden lightning that strikes somewhere around the palace illuminating the whole place in a bright flash. He hears the recognizable sound of the palace alarm…. it's Air Siren.

* * *

Kaiserin Catherine von Geyer von Augusta was trying to get some sleep. The day before was exhausting for the monarch. She and her husband had an ever-growing list of problems they had to deal with. Their citizens were getting concerned if they were going to be involved in another war.

War. The Rhine Empire hasn't gone to war in over 20 years. She could still remember that day when the peace treaty was signed. When she became the Kaiserin at the later years of the war. The nation after 10 years of fighting a bitter war it was dragged into, after its population ever-loyal but exhausted. Its economy in the brink of collapse and it's military being stretched thin to near breaking point fighting on many fronts, protecting its borders and fulfilling military aid to its ally inside and outside its borders, has brought it to its knees. 20 years of reconstruction and mending ties with its neighbors, 20 years of back-breaking development in a global depression. 20 years of the joy of having no letters to send to wives, husbands, children, and parents. Of telling them how their sons, fathers, brothers, sisters, and wives died a gloriously and honorably death for the empire how their sacrifice is a beacon of hope for others to take heed.

She scoffed, she would not wish death to anyone of her subjects, it might be their duty to fight and if necessary die for their county, but it is HER and her HUSBAND'S duty to prevent them from having to do so. After all, she knew all too well of the dangers of war, it didn't matter which side you were on, the sight of her subjects when they were blown to smithereens or when they would scream for their mothers when they have their innards splattered all over the ground…may the gods give them rest. She drove a field ambulance to and from the front lines when she was just a duchess engaged to her husband then the crown prince.

But even so, their neighbors down south and the far west are having another dispute over the right to occupy the Alpine duchy. A nation that is young in its history, formed like many others after the last continent-wide war. Its location strategic, anyone who holds the duchy would have control of the river flowing south of the Rhine and the Argon peninsula. They can control the shipping routes by building canals that would cut the travel time of ships by weeks and the peninsula although barren holds plenty of oil deposits and of course the most important of all materials in this world…. Cavorite. A mineral that was discovered in the 9th century but wasn't fully utilized until the industrialized age of the 18th century that its importance was fully known. A mineral that was so important that whoever holds the most of it will literally control how half the world works. Industry, and most importantly military application. This simple ore holds a lot of value to those who have it and right now their neighbors, all bloody 7 of the same countries are once again arming themselves for another conflict.

A conflict the Rhine Empire has no intention of joining. Again. This was the same reason it had to join the last war because their ally the Otommar Confederacy was considered the sick man of the entire Europan Continent. Their military was so obsolete that the advantage of its enemies wasn't even amusing. What was once a nation feared for its military prowess, now reduced to a shadow of its former self. The Alpiners were getting fed up under the Otommars that they revolted and was screaming for its independence gaining the support of the Normanii Union by going to war with them. Defense treaty be dammed, if it wasn't for the fact that the Rhine Empire held the 3rd largest Cavorite reserve in the continent they would have gladly just watched from the sidelines but because they were attacked by the Normannii Union for the same reason, they had to act. It didn't help that the Otommar Confederacy has neglected its military development, its leaders spending more on their personal luxury and stroking their oversized ego, that they left their military in complete disrepair that they could've been beaten in mere months and so with the treaty in effect the empire had to divert some of its troops in helping its…. ally. Then when the war was on its 3rd year the Ruskian Alliance attacked their eastern borders.

That started a whole chain of events as the Normannii and Rusks formed treaties. They dragged their allies to the war as well. Valkan states of the Rusks, The United Anglo kingdoms allied to the Normannii and the then neutral kingdom of Barcelona all joined against the Rhine Empire and its ally.

The Rhine won that last war. Having systematically beaten all its enemies. When it was all over the Nations of Europa signed a peace treaty (Albeit a shaky one) saying that Otommar Confederacy had to give the Alpiners its independence but with the nation so young it had to sign a defense treaty with the Normannii but the duchy is still heavily influenced by the Otommar Bureaucracy. So, it begins the slow buildup of troops on both sides.

The Rhine Empire for its part hasn't sat idly by. It has in its history kept a large and well-maintained military. Now it was once again slowly but surely increasing its strength as not to cause concern to its population. Increasing its military budget and the discussion earlier with her husband with their generals to increasing the army to be mobilized from 4 to 7 million - was a daunting but…plausible task. They had a reserve close to 80 million from the 400 million population of the Empire, and her husband has approved of their X weapons projects, so secret that he even kept it from her as to what it's all about. It was the first time that her husband had kept secrets from her, but an understandable one.

A tiny smile forms while she tries to get some sleep. Snuggling next to his husband she is reminded of how she considers herself lucky. It was a political marriage sure, but she truly did love him, he made sure to give time to court her properly no matter how small that time maybe because of the chosen date for their marriage. He would sneak to her house and invite her to secret dinners or to simply stargaze and even then during their wedding, he gave her a promise, in a form of a whisper where only they alone would hear that he would not take her unless she was ready, and promise he did for after the marriage and during the wedding party he stayed by her side and tried to get to know her more. During their wedding night, he didn't force himself on her. Convincing the observers to get out of their bedroom so they can enjoy themselves. They merely talked in hushed whispers about their secrets, their fears, their dreams, and slowly she found herself falling for this dorky prince. He would invite her to go out wearing ordinary clothes, meeting the people, their people. Where others would be bored with their wife's topics of books. He was genuinely interested. Where others would abuse their wives, he adores and cares for her. She heard too many stories of how political marriages can be very…unhappy. But he made sure she wasn't just a decoration or some…. trophy. He treats her with respect befitting of her position.

She remembers with slight irritation about how her husband can be too much of a gentleman. In the early weeks of their marriage, he refused to touch her in how a husband is supposed to touch his wife until he was sure she felt absolutely ready for being intimate

She blushes like a little girl, that was the night she would never forget. Thinking 'Well if he wants to know that I'm ready then I can show him'.

That night – so many years ago – she remembers walking out of their bathroom to their dimly lit bedroom, she walks to their bed with a purpose, going to the end of the bed where her husband is. He looks up to her from his book with his curious gaze, about to ask her what was wrong, she holds up her hand to prevent him from speaking (and possibly breaking her nerves to go with it) He doesn't see her blushing face. She goes to his side and takes the book and places it next to the nightstand. Mustering her courage, she then climbs up and straddles him. She remembers him having a confused look and then before he could ask, she snakes her hands around his neck and kisses him firmly, slipping her tongue without preamble and tries to deepen the kiss, trying to show him her love, how she wants him to feel that he's like a lifeline. He moans, and she smirks, she then proceeds to grind her hips to his and he responds by grabbing her hips and suddenly flipping them to the other side of the bed, so he is above her. He looks down with growing arousal and want, she responds by slowly lifting her nightgown all the while keeping her eyes on him. It was then that something primal awakens in him.

She sighs deeply remembering that night. How he was oh so gentle, turning her to mush with his hands, mouth, and tongue. How they made love to each other all night, how she would hold back whimpers of pleasure. She gives a small laugh, wondering what the guards outside their room were thinking. She remembers how sweaty they were and her husband violently trembling…trembling?

She raises herself and sees her husband violently trembling curling upon himself while holding his chest in pain. Her eyes widen in Horror. Opening the lights of her nightstand she tries to wake her husband to know what ails him.

"Whill…." She asks him while she shakes him slightly. But he only responds by continuing to trash around seeming to have his pain growing. She was starting to panic "Whillhelm…." She says a little louder, but he just responds by gasping, choking and continuing to thrash violently in their bed. Her thoughts were echoing 'no' she proceeds to the door, ignoring the service bell or the phone next to their stand. She runs to the door and violently opening it, startling the 4 guards outside.

"Kaiserin!" one man says louder than he intended, while her brothers and sisters in arms salute their sovereign. "Your majesty…what seems to be the prob- "

"Getadoctorquick, my husbandisunwell, heisinpain, he'schokingandgaspingforbreath, pleaseget the palacedoctor" she says all at once creating a jumble of words and seemingly running out of breath. With growing concern.

The same man speaks again wanting to clarify and get his majesty to calm down, so he can understand the jumbled sentence she gave "Your majesty, I am sorry, but can you repeat that- "

She cuts him off with "NOW SHEIZA! MY HUSBAND IS DYING! GET THE DOCTOR!" her concern is replaced with anger at the incompetence of their guards. CAN'T THEY SEE THAT HER HUSBAND IS DYING!

One of the guards, a young woman is the first to recover from her shock. The Kaiserin rarely gets angry if at all and if she does, she does so with an unreadable mask. This sudden change in behavior means something is very, very wrong. She proceeds to grab the phone located on a stand next to her and tells the person on the other line that they need the palace doctor because the Kaizer is unwell, reiterating for him that it is urgent. The operator proceeds with the request and is connected to the Palace Hospital where she informs the person for that she needs to speak with the Palace Doctor "Kaiserin I have asked for the Doctor, he will be here immediately"

"TELL HIM TO HURRY! PLEASE! TELL HIM I NEED HIM NOW- "her sentence was interrupted by a loud retching noise, she looks back and her stomach drops at the site, her husband was curled up upon himself, being bathed in the same thing he puked out and is having trouble breathing "WHILLHELM!"

She runs to the bed and kneels on the floor trying to wake her husband, tears growing in her eyes sky blue eyes "Please love…. we have asked for the doctor…. he will be here soon" She says in between her sobs.

The guards stare in shock. One of the guards, the one who was shouted at says out loud "I will personally fetch the doctor your majesty!" and is heard running down the hall. The rest proceeds with what they were trained to do. One of the guards goes inside the bed chambers to secure and check for intruders while the other 2 stays outside guarding the hallway and the door. Not one of them notices the odd but ferocious storm that was forming outside.

* * *

"Doctor, all of the paperwork for today is already compiled, do you wish to check them now or would you like me to leave them at your desk for tomorrow?" a young woman wearing a white lab coat asks an old man as he finishes writing his report for the day.

"Just leave it on my desk Lydia and I'll deal with it tomorrow, just make sure you are ready for the night shift," the doctor says as he stands up and places his report inside a gray cabinet.

"Of course, Dr. Von Muller" The young woman replies, as she places the paperwork inside a white folder and carefully places it on his table.

He turns to the young woman "Just call me Frank dear, please, you've been working under my office for what now…2 years? We're no longer strangers, and besides calling me 'Von Muller' makes me feel old"

"Beg your pardon Doctor. but I am just the assistant Doctor and even if I have been working under your office for 3 years now actually. You have more experience than I do and you're now…70? I think you are in fact old. In a good way of course, 'old is gold' as the saying goes" She states, and the Head Doctor merely stares at her with slight annoyance to which she responds with a small smile.

"Funny my dear, very funny" He answers flatly and then proceeds to collect his personal effects, so he can retire for the night, while his assistant proceeds to her usual desk to prepare her things. Having a longing look in her face as she looks around the room, once filled with grandeur paintings and a grandfather clock attached to one of the walls, now the office looks more…spartan. She is interrupted from her reverie when the office phone starts ringing, putting whatever she is doing on hold, she walks to the phone to answer it while wondering who could be calling this late at night.

Dr. Frank Von Muller the official Doctor of the Royal family sighs to himself looks at her assistant and gave her a smile as thanks for taking the call '70 years…Gods…has it really been that long already?' He mulls over the fact that he has indeed reached that age, cleaning his spectacles he smiles. He has been the Royal Doctor for as long as he can remember, he was nothing more than an apprentice before, during the previous Emperor the father of the current Emperor, Whillhelm, he practically watched the boy grow up to be the man he is now today, a mirror image of his father. He helped him with his scrapes and blisters, remembered him asking questions about the opposite sex (with full blushing embarrassment) and saw him cry out in joy when he helped deliver his children into the world.

He was also one of the head field doctors on the eastern front during the last Continental war, he saw the then Duchess Catherine driving the ambulances to the front lines, braving stray bullets and artillery shells trying to save as many lives as she can and trying to cope of the growing violence of the battlefield. He sighs sadly, the war might be over, but the scars still run very deep, the Kaiserin herself is still having nightmares from her experience on the front.

He can't say he could blame her, He knew exactly why it didn't matter whether it was their countrymen or their enemies. The smell of blood... the stench of decaying bodies...men - no boys and girls no older than 17...some even younger, shouting for their mothers and fathers, asking Doctors and nurses to shoot them when the bleeding and the pain won't stop or when they have their guts threatening to come out.

His musing was interrupted when his assistant is quickly asking his attention "Frank I'm sorry but I got one of the Palace Guard asking for you"

He raises one of his eyebrows " What about?"

"It's the Kaizer, Frank !" She swallows thickly, concern evident in her green eyes and her voice "The Kaizer is having problems breathing and is in immense pain. The Kaiserin is getting restless!"

His world shatters, acting on instinct he responds and tries to calm himself, but his voice betrays him "Ready my bags" he says in a slight panic. It's not every day that he gets a call concerning the Kaizer's health and he wasn't yet summoned to do so, so far and he wished that it would stay that way until he can pass on the title of Palace Doctor, but faith seems to have other plans.

Grabbing the phone from his assistant she quickly sets to get his equipment ready, while he intends to placate the guard

"This Doctor von Muller, Tell the Kaiserin that I am on my way, please" He then hears the guard on the other line says so to the Kaiserin, at the same time he sees his assistant Lydia gathering all of his medical bags; 2 shoulder bags and 2 other carry bags filled with medicines, bandages to medical apparatuses and places it on to his desk.

He is about to put the phone down when he hears the Kaiserin shouting with growing distress for him to hurry up and then his face pales when he hears her say WHILLHELM! Again acting on instincts he drops the phone not even bothering putting back in place to its holder as he hastily takes the bags from his desk while he says "Wake everyone up! I need the operating room and everything else ready by the time I come back! And get someone to take a stretcher up to the Kaizers room now!"

He sees her assistant rush to the wall without any hesitation or question and presses the alarm that would alert the rest of the medical staff and proceeds to go to the Medical Facilities next to their office to help them ready everything.

He rushes out the door into the hallway going to the Kaizers room. It isn't far, the Medical Wing is located just a floor down from the Imperial Bedrooms and guest rooms, but being 70 years old and carrying all of the equipment he is with right now isn't helping.

Reaching the Elevators, he was about to open one when the one in front of him suddenly opens with an Imperial Guard inside clearly distressed, disheveled and in a haste to get somewhere. When he sees the doctor his eyes widen and immediately says "Oh thank the Gods I haven't missed you! Let me help you with those Doctor!"

Doctor Muller goes inside while handing over 2 of the carry bags he has with him to the guard where he surmises that he must be assigned to their Majesties quarters, he immediately slams the close button of the elevator and proceeds to hit the floor number that would make them go up the imperial quarters. Steadying his breath, he tries to calm himself down 'Breath…breath, you won't be able to help anyone if your too stressed, panicking and tired' he says to himself while he feels his heartbeat steady's from the sudden mad dash in the hallway. 'Come on Whill…I'm almost there, just hold on for a little while longer…you faced worse things before'.

"What is the Kaizers Condition" He asks the Imperial Guard next to him as he anxiously waits for the elevator door to open. The door suddenly opens and they walk out, the Guardsmen turns to the Doctor while they are walking with haste to the Kaizers quarters about to answer when the next thing they hear turns their blood run cold.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both freeze in their tracks, shocked at what they heard. The scream was ear-piercing, and one could feel the pain of who screamed it, both having recognized as to who the scream belongs to.

The Doctor has his eyes ready to pop out of its socket when he heard that. While the Guard was shaking his head in disbelief their thoughts lost and unable to move, questions start to appear in their head. Had they been too late?... He was so healthy and clearly still in his prime…This must be a dream…some twisted nightmare given to him by one of the gods as a stupid prank. In the thickness of the silence time seem to have frozen, feeling as they were standing there for minutes…hours…both of their minds saying the exact same thing over and over again.

'No….' They look onwards as if forgetting what they were supposed to do.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both are awakened from their shock when they heard the other scream. This one stronger but more desperate and as if the life of the person was being taken away. Shock turns to fear. The Doctor is the first one to recover and he RUNS in the hallway to the Kaizers bedroom. The Guard with him breaks from his own frozen state and runs with the Doctor. The Doctor keeps thinking 'the Kaizer will live' he survived assassination attempts, he survived the Continental War, he survived the wounds that he had taken during that blasted conflict. He will be damned if he died suffering in bed knowing he could have done something to have saved him but did nothing. So with renewed purpose rivaling that of the storm that formed outside, he runs in the hallway until he sees the open doors leading to the Kaizers and Kaiserins Bed Chamber. As he hears the distinct sound of the Palace alarm, its air siren starting to whine, he passes by the guards and servants starting to form outside and proceed as mandated from the general alert, he sucks his breath and goes in.

* * *

There was very little in terms of what can make her truly be afraid. Sometimes she would face her fears head-on. Always seeing it as a challenge that she would try to overcome. Fear has no room in her life. She was taught time and again that she was more privileged than the ordinary citizen, and because of this, because of her position, it was her responsibility to be the shield to protect those under her from harm, to be the sword that is ready to bring swift retribution to those who would threaten their safety. She must not feel fear for she is expected to face the dangers of the people under her.

Did she believe in these principles? Yes, yes she did After all she survived it all, the burden of responsibility being a Duchess at such a young age, having to marry with little knowledge as to how his betrothed would act, fighting parliament to pass more laws that are pro-people, anxious but excited when the first news of their child growing inside her to the time she gave birth and surviving the continental war amidst the shells and bullets whistling by.

But tonight…tonight was different, where once she would soldier on with the challenges presented to her, tonight she could not. For her husband from what she knows is dying! Where she would offer him comfort, guidance, love, and reassurance, tonight she could not. When he stilled seeming to relax and his eyes suddenly open, she felt relief, that his suffering has ended, and she can start to ask what was wrong. Only for that relief turned to horror when the first thing that came out of his husband's mouth was a bone-chilling scream, a scream that reverberated inside their bedroom and out into the halls, a scream so loud that it's as if something was being ripped from his husband's body. She could do nothing but watch, and to add to her horror when he stilled and clutched his chest and he screamed again, this time being louder and longer as though his life was being taken away. That's when something in her snapped.

"NOOOOO!" Her shout rivals that of her husband, clutching his body going limp from the scream it has produced, as she puts her head at his chest, she felt horrid and absolutely useless unable to do anything.

So, she did the only thing that was available to her…she wept…she held his hands and wept, she had already pleaded to the Gods to stop her husband's suffering for she knows if…if he dies then she would too. He was her second half, he understood her better than anyone else, he sired their children. She would do anything just to stop this nightmare.

"WHERE IS THE DAMN DOCTOR!" she shouts still clinging to her husband's hands as she watches him suddenly become still from his earlier pained state. Her shock and grief slowly being replaced with rage. The servants and guards frozen in fear both for the life of their Kaizer and the rage that their Kaiserin is showing. She was about to ask them again when he hears the only silver lining she had experienced so far.

"I am here your Majesty! I came as fast as I-"

"You are not fast enough! Your sovereign could be dead for all we know because of your incompetence!" She shouts, cutting the Doctor off as he and the guard from earlier enters her and her husband's bedroom, she wanted to show them how she feels of her current predicament. Manners be damned. He sees Doctor von Muller set his bag as he goes on the opposite side of the bed and starts getting his medical apparatus as he checks her husband.

Muller expected that kind of reaction honestly, but coming from the normally controlled Kaiserin was unsettling, but he couldn't really blame her. He musters his courage and the meantime mutters a small apology as he ignores the Kaiserin's glare (enough to burn a hole through him) and starts to proceed with his work. Checking the Kaizers vitals; his breathing, temperature, and blood pressure. He relaxes something that wasn't missed by the Kaiserin. He looks up to her just as 2 men of the medical staff carrying a stretcher and the Captain of the Imperial Guard himself going inside their room.

"Kaiserin, he is alive your Majesty, tired from whatever he has experienced, but alive. He also appears to be stable for now, but I would like to move him to the Medical Wing, so I can closely monitor him" He sees her relax.

Upon hearing those words, she relaxes and exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding "Very well Doctor, do what you must to keep him well" She says suddenly growing tired from the night's events "please" she adds in a soft voice.

The Doctor nods and signals for the stretcher-bearers. They move the Kaizer unto it swiftly but carefully and proceeds to the Hospital with armed escorts being assigned numbering around 20 soldiers in total.

She and the Captain follows suit regaining her "Regal" status. With assistance from her servants, she wore something more 'casual' and tried to fix her unruly blonde hair into a simple braid, straightens her back and schooling her features. The servants bow and curtsey while the soldiers give her a crisp salute. She paused in front of those she snapped and yelled at and apologized sincerely for the angry demeanor she gave them, something that they didn't deserve. They all nod in understanding and reiterating that there was no harm done but would steer clear of her when she is…mad. She has earned newfound respect among them, and they are quickly reminded that although their country is not an absolute monarchy and that they had a parliament, the Kaiserin and especially the Kaizer can still order someone to…have their heads be unburdened from their bodies. It wasn't used for almost 100 years and no one was eager to be the first of many.

As she sees her husband go in the first elevator she proceeds to enter another one next to it. She thanks the guard holding the door for her, she closes her eyes and suddenly feeling having weights were placed on her shoulders. The Captain sees this but holds his tongue on the matter and instead he says "Kaiserin, I would like to inform you that everything in and outside the palace is secured. The Garrisons all report nothing is amiss and the roads, checkpoints, and skies above leading to the palace is being closely monitored, and as there is no visible threat, your son and daughters they are now being moved out of the evacuation bunker"

She nods still with her eyes close, she feels very guilty for screaming that they were all incompetent. They have all reacted accordingly and remembers to apologize to the Doctor as well. The palace was not threatened in any way shape or form even during the desperate times of the Continent-wide war, so having this happen all of a sudden (especially to someone very close) would make anyone react the way she did. But that does not mean one should not apologize to those you have wronged.

"How are my children" She asks just as the doors open and they proceed outside into the hallway going to the Palace Hospital.

"They are fine your Majesty, a little shaken but fine" He answers her back "Although it took a little longer to convince Princess Emma and Prince Ferdinand, the latter wanting to head straight for your chambers while the Prince wanted to stand and fight" He adds with slight amusement.

"They have always been a handful" She smiles – the first for tonight – and looks at the Captain. 6 feet tall, having a lean body and graying red hair and blue eyes "who activated the general alarm Captain?"

"It was me your majesty, I was awoken by the storm when I heard the Kaiser scream, I immediately went to the nearest switch to turn on the General alert. From there I dressed as quickly as I could and went straight right here while the rest of the Garrison proceeded as their ordered to do"

She inspects him, seeing his cuirass, sword and pistol ready and the slightly rumpled clothes he has underneath 'clearly dressing quickly as possible' she adds mentally. She is also reminded by what he said and looks outside just as they reach the double doors leading the Palace Hospital. The storm is gone, she first noticed it when she was waiting for the Doctor but was too focused on something more important to care. Thinking back now though, saying that the storm was odd was an understatement. Having a whirlpool of clouds, lightning striking out and the greenish color it had. It was short but strong, she also felt something paranormal to it. She's sure that everyone in the Empire saw and experienced it, she smiles, the scientists would have a field day with this development. Shaking her head, she turns to the Captain.

"Was anyone injured during the storm?"

"Apart from a few flown roof tiles, broken windows, and ruined shrubbery, no, your Majesty. Everything is intact, and no one is hurt" He answers.

"Very good Captain, can you also inform Georg to prepare the conference room, I'm sure that our advisers and everyone else is going to ask some questions as to what is happening, also get in touch with GeneralFeldmarschall von Moltke. He'll be one of the first to know of this General Alert. Inform him of the condition of the Kaizer, alive but unavailable, he is to report to me as soon as he is able and tell him to keep me informed as to the status of the rest of the Empire. I want to make sure that we are prepared to help those affected by that…odd storm and…send for my children, they must be concerned with what happened" The Captain salutes and clicks the sole of his boots together creating an echo. She curtseys, and he turns swiftly carrying out his new orders.

As she enters the Palace Hospital, curtsying to the soldiers and the staff she is met with the Doctor coming out of a room where she suspects where her husband is with his lab coat, mask, gloves and hair net.

"Kaiserin" He says removing the mask but keeping the hairnet on, bows and she curtseys in return "The Kaizer is well your highness, from what we can see he is stable but very tired. We have still yet to find out what has caused him his…sickness, but I can confidently say that his life is no longer in danger…well for the moment" he adds the last part hesitantly.

She sighs deeply, her concern for her husband still there but is comforted by the fact that he is no longer at harm's way. She looks at the doctor and sees that he's nervous, not making eye contact with her for too long for fearing to incur her wrath again. She takes a deep breath and says "Doc – no, Frank, I'm sorry for how I acted, it wasn't proper, and you shouldn't be reprimanded for something clearly outside of your control…I – I'm sorry"

Frank looks at her and sees deep concern in her eyes and is relieved both for not being reprimanded again and the fear of having lost the friendship he had with the Kaiserin.

He smiles "It's alright your Majesty, I understand and excuse me your Majesty but with the Kaizer's experience it will take a lot more to kill him" She smiles slightly at that "Would you like to see him, your Majesty?"

"Please" As they enter the room she is met with something that almost crushes her heart. Her husband is connected to a multitude of machines that monitors heartbeat, measures his temperature and a tube connected to his mouth leading to a machine with an odd pump-like device pumping air into him. She tries not to breakdown into a sobbing mess again but can't stop a few tears forming in her eyes.

As she walks slowly to him she hears the door of the room close gently, suspecting the Doctor in giving her privacy – to which he will thank him again later - she holds the hands of her husband feeling comfort knowing that he isn't cold to the touch. As she continues to look at her husband, she feels his hands twitch and his eyes begin to flutter open.

Her eyes widen and quickly grabbing a chair she sits down still holding his hand, she waits for him to fully open his green eyes. He does, but only halfway. He looks around seemingly confused at first, letting out what sounds like a pained groan. When he finally looks at her, it seemingly adds to his confusion, his eyes seemingly trying to focus something on her. She feels her fear coming forth again, wondering if his pained state from earlier has caused him to forget where he is, or him…or her. But before she could ask, he spoke first.

"Kate?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and a sob came after as I nodded vigorously at him and smiled wide, hearing his tired voice. I hug him, not as hard or as quick as I wanted to but enough to show him my love, relief, and concern of having thought of losing him.

"Bu – but how…When…how did I –" I cut him off with a long soft kiss and look back just enough to see him blush and his eyes widen a bit. I smile again knowing all these years the spark between us is still alive and well.

"It's fine my dear…all is fine…Frank said you are going to be alright and I'm just glad that you are well" she said with tears going down her cheeks but with a big smile on her face as she started thanking any of the gods watching, giving them eternal praise for not taking her husband away just yet. As she was about to explain what happened to him, she noticed that his eyes were closing again. So, with her encouragement she lets him sleep while massaging and kissing the knuckles of his hands while she whispers to him "rest well my dear…rest well, I am not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up, so rest well" she puts her head next to his, not being bothered with how uncomfortable the position might be.

She smiles as the first golden rays of the sunshine through the window and bathes the room in warmth as it offers new dawn to the world, neither one knowing that the presence they brought will rock the very foundations of their world and the one they were brought into.

* * *

Waldeck, West Rhine

Hindenburg Line

6:00 A.M.

As the skies cleared, and the first rays of sunshine penetrated the clouds the troops in the Hindenburg Line started coming out of their bunkers, individual command post from each sector started to systematically check their communications from telegraphs to wireless radio sets of all shapes and sizes to see if they could still reach other and central command, all the while the officers started assessing the damage the sudden storm has caused.

The last continent-wide war has drastically changed much of the landscape of their area, where once there was a flush forest, now only a few scattered trees remain, where once there was plenty of wide grasslands, now is filled with obstacles, defensive emplacements, and weapons of all shapes and sizes. Now one by one men were manning designated positions waiting for the sun to once again bless its light to their mortal world.

As the troops were now returning to their positions one man has just finished putting on his jackboots, putting away his personal effects he walks to small mirror on the wall, he adjusts his collar revealing them to be the rank of a Leutnant, he stands there for a moment and taking in his reflection. He has aged quickly over the few years he was in the army the once bright green orbs now replaced with a much duller darker color, where once his hair was as bright a yellow of that of sunflowers now they appear…whiter. He sighs to himself and he proceeds to ready a pot of coffee – the benefits of being an officer – no one would believe that this person of 6'4 was only 25 years old because one look at him and you would think he would be 35…or older for that matter.

He was one of the more older soldiers on his sector of the line, too young to have fought in the last war but was still able to gain some experience in combat, albeit from…very small skirmishes, the vast majority of his career was either spent in continuous training or building up or improving the current defenses. But he just wishes that there could be more to it.

As he pours himself a cup of some freshly brewed coffee he wonders if their neighbors would ever have the nerve to actually attack, tensions were high, and rumors were going about of high command fearing a large buildup of troops all throughout their sector, but for now everything was quiet and peaceful. Turning off his light bulb in favor of the first rays of the sun coming through his doorway – the only opening in his bunker – he takes a small sip from his cup.

"LEUTNANT!" the shout startles him and immediately dropping his cup when his hand and lips get burned by fresh brew. A young soldier appears in his doorway, clearly distressed and as though he has seen a ghost. A look missed by the now angry officer

"Gods Dammit!" he curses out loud. Taking some piece of cloth for his hand he turns to the man and says "WHAT!" upon seeing the soldiers face his anger is now replaced with concern "Are we under attack?" It would make sense; even with the efforts of their sovereigns with diplomacy, the troops have all been warned of a possible attack that might occur any-

No sir…it's…it's not an attack from the Normanii…but…you have to see this yourself sir" the soldier says in concern and fear.

As he takes a second to collect himself and wonders what the soldier could mean. Taking his helmet and rifle he proceeds outside. He wonders what could be more disconcerting apart from an attack from their enemy? As they walk out into the open, the first thing he notices is the troops in their trenches standing straight as if being frozen like statues and staring out into the border with looks of confusion, shock and fear. He takes his binoculars and turns to the direction of the Normanii countryside and freezes as well.

For a moment there was nothing but silence in the trench line. As the sun rises to reveal more of the world the deafening serenity is broken of something hitting the ground hard. The officer continues to watch into the open his eyes as wide as saucers. His hand that used to hold his Binoculars frozen in place and his face sculpted into that of disbelief, all the while he asks himself…How?

What they were seeing must be a joke…it felt like a dream…some delusion he might be having…but, his own men silence, he could also feel the wind and smell and taste the salt in the air, and if the shock that has captured him, and froze him like some monster with mythical powers the realization that came after hit him like an artillery shell fired into their position.

"Alarm" he whispers and then "…SOUND THE ALARM!" his command cuts through to every soldier and they move in precision into their positions – with nothing else to do – "Ready the radio! I want to be directed to high command NOW!" He continues his orders as he runs to the radio room inside a steel-reinforced bunker buried 5 meters down the ground "And someone document this…they…they need to know what the hell is happening!" Before he descends he looks back one more time trying to make sure he wasn't going crazy and then he shakes his head and proceeds inside the room. He passes a few men manning the radios. One of them nods to him and passes a headset and mike. He composes himself and before speaking into it, all the while dreading what they would think of him for what he is about to report at the same time he continues to think back on what he saw and once again panic begins to creep to back in his body. He continues to think and ask again and again. How does a country that was literally bordering them…disappear? How do miles of land, trees, hills, the great mountains of beyond and the grand river in front of them turn into a cliff face, a beach, and miles of never-ending water?


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

**NEW DAWN**

**New York,**

**September 8, 2019**

**6 P.M.**

"You're still doing that, I thought you finished that yesterday?" A young feminine voice asks, disturbing the rhythmic typing. The person hunched at his swivel chair glanced over his laptop. His lean shoulders slumped, and his blue eyes are bloodshot red, his face heavy with exhaustion. His stare never leaving the bright screen, running a hand through his disheveled auburn hair in frustration.

"Yeah it was supposed to" he replies taking of his glasses, placing it on his desk and wiping his face with his right hand.

"Then what was wrong with it?" The young woman asks as she enters the room, going to his seat and placing both hands on his shoulders. Feeling the tension on them. "I thought they already agreed with the story you sent?" She asks again giving a small massage.

He relaxes at her touch – and the massage she gave did help a little – "The bloody editor wanted to change it again" he sighs loudly, leaning back to his chair he closes his eyes pinches the bridge of his nose "They keep saying the same damn thing!"

Suddenly siting straighter and trying to imitate another person's voice by lowering his "no one would read that'…'try a different angle'…'are you sure you're even trying to view this as a reader'…bla…bla…bla…bla, BLA!" He explains with exaggerated quotations of his hands and growing anger.

Slumping back down, he feels her fingers doing smooth circles on his temples. His tense face slackens. Opening his eyes, he sees her looking down at him, as if waiting for something. He observes her carefully, her round face, red hair and blue eyes – lighter than his – he can't help but give a small smile.

"What?" She asks having her own smile forming.

"Oh nothing…just enjoying the view"

She snorts "Your delusional" she says keeping her eyes on him while keeping her smile.

"And who could be the cause of that I wonder" He replies while taking her hands in his and putting them to his mouth for a small kiss. Keeping her smile, she walks in between his desk and him.

Her smile widens a bit and observes him for a moment until she says "Will…you should get some rest; you won't be getting anything done if you're not having a clear head"

"Don't worry, I have everything I need here; coffee, lots of coffee, granola bars and last but least my favorite game 'Bloodlines: Paths to legacy' and did I forget coffee" He says so seriously that she thought he was being sarcastic at first.

"Wait 'Bloodlines: Paths to legacy'? The online game where you build cities and wage war with everyone?" she asks with disbelief "That's not what I mean Will" she reiterates.

"Well I know a good way that can clear it up" He says with a mischievous and suggestive grin, looking her up and down slowly. He then looks back up to meet her eyes.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you" She says playfully

"You know me so well" He says while leaning into her, her being tall gives him a good view of her curvy hips and lean legs. As he places his hands on her belt and the button of her shorts, her hands stop him.

"As much as I enjoy our escapades babe, you need rest and something to eat" she says with a more serious tone but keeping her smile. He slightly frowns at her "Come on Will, you barely had any sleep in almost 5 days, leaving so early in the morning and coming home late at night" She sits on his lap straddling him, he leans back as she cups his cheeks tracing his sharp jawline "I've been seeing you eat energy bars or cup noodles for almost a week. The energy expo isn't going anywhere soon and you're about ready to drop dead…please Will" she asks again.

"Kate, as much as I love to, and I do appreciate the concern, I have to get this done"

"Really?" She replies with a raised eyebrow, and crossing her hands together "You just wanted to have sex a minute ago and now your saying you need to get this done…hypocrisy much?" She replies with annoyance which only grows when he replies with a smile and a look of mock innocence. He doesn't say anything besides trying to lean in to capture her lips. Getting tired really quickly because of his nonchalant behavior her smile quickly turns to a frown as she stands from her position and walks away.

Groaning at himself, Will stands quickly and tries to take her hand to which her response was to shake it off. "Wait, Kate…please, I'm sorry alright" he says while grabbing her hands again, this time she doesn't resist. She turns to meet him completely as he stands at his full height. He is about 6 feet tall and she just reaches about up to his chin but just because she's _shorter_ doesn't mean she can't and won't kick his ass if she wanted to – _something that has happened before, and him not wanting a reminder._

Sighing to himself she looks at her straight in the eye "I'm sorry, I know you mean well and…well you know how I deal things when I'm stressed" He smiles a little but it soon drops when she doesn't respond with the same enthusiasm "Ok…ok your right, I'll eat something …like real food and get some few hours off, ok?...just let me finish this last article up" her frown deepens "I promise…I'm almost done. I'll come down when you call me" he says sincerely

She observes him for a bit and then her features soften and her smile returns knowing she got her intended purpose accomplished "Ok " She replies and adds "Dinner is at 8, you have 2 hours to wrap everything up" He nods in acceptance and replies promising to come down on the dot, she smiles. "And Will…if you keep your promise, I can give you something special for desert" she smiles mischievously while disappearing into the hallway.

He smiles as she disappears from view. As the hour passes by, nothing is heard in the room except the alternating sound of rhythmic typing and a few moments of silence. After a few more, William Schultz Augusta smiles at his now finished with his work, reading the accursed article riddled with edits. He adjusts himself on his seat as he leans very closely to the screen of his laptop checking and rechecking spellings, grammar and facts.

It wasn't easy being a journalist, you have one of the most stressful, and sometimes dangerous, jobs. Continuously looking for leads and making sure your facts are right. Apart from that, the pay isn't that high – but he and Kate do manage – making sure that the story you post is fair and being sure you're still professional. Which isn't easy to do, no matter how good your story is, there will always be someone somewhere, out there that is going to call you out for being biased, untruthful and or sometimes called out for libel or fraud. Not to mention a lot of the more important articles are dropped not seeing the light of day.

But at the end of it all knowing that you did your best in giving the most accurate and reliable news out there is…fulfilling. As he completes his checks, he sighs and takes a moment to compose himself before clicking 'send'. Leaning back on his chair he closes his eyes and just enjoys the peace – no matter how brief – he has now.

Then remembering something important he looks behind to the open door leading out into the hallway making sure it was clear, he opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a small box. Not being able to hide a small smile, he thinks back to how much he had to save, saving every penny here and there. He puts the tiny box in his pocket and thinking that what better way to take an arrow to the knee than eating dinner with the person you loved? He couldn't suppress a small laugh from escaping trying to look for that perfect stone that would fit well on the intricate silver band, not to mention the trouble he got for hiding it from her making sure the surprise wouldn't be ruined, after so many years. He can finally look forward to their future.

Looking at his watch, he sees that he's got at least another hour left. Smiling he thinks about what to do next, taking a moment he goes back to staring at his screen checking for new emails when he noticed he still had his game still open.

He shrugs to himself, thinking he still has an hour to burn, moving his cursor to the task bar to open his game. Suddenly coughing, he sips his coffee for quick relief. While wiping his lips he notices something at the corner of eyes, still sitting down he looks at the window beside of him, he sees an odd storm that suddenly formed out of nowhere.

Taking his camera he starts taking shots of the rather peculiar storm. Having completely blocked out the night sky, he can clearly see the clouds swirling around, seemingly being sucked in the middle which looked like a vortex all the while it started raining. His cough returning seemingly stronger and his chest tightening. He drinks more coffee and tries to take long breaths.

Observing for a few minutes seeing the storm grow seemingly stronger, he gets surprised when lightning start appearing seemingly in the clouds themselves revealing their odd green coloration. It was then that something went horribly wrong. His chest suddenly erupts with pain, unbearable pain, as if something was being carved out, shocked with what was happening, he falls back to his chair still clutching his chest. He tries to compose himself but is unable to do so, he tries to call for help but when he opens his mouth…nothing comes out, suddenly feeling out of breath as if he was being choked or was drowning. He tries to call for Kate but is couldn't

He wanted nothing more than scream, he tries to stand, with one hand on his desk and the other still clutching his chest. He manages to reach the hallway with one hand on his chest and the other supporting himself with the wall. When out of nowhere a massive bolt of lightning struck outside illuminating the entire room in a blinding white flash followed immediately with an ear-splitting 'boom' of thunder. He suddenly feels new pain rock his body, stiffening and shocked from what happened he loses all feeling to his legs and falls to the ground just as another lightning strike brightens the room and the hallway. His collapse to the ground is deafened by another crack and boom of thunder. He continues to suffer with his pained state becoming beyond unbearable.

Tears form in his eyes not because of the pain he is being inflicted with but with the thoughts of him dying…dying without even having to see his beloved Kate again, he curls in on himself still clutching his chest and throat not bothering asking as to what he done to deserve this or how he was still alive. He continues to think about his beloved, her touch, her smile, her laugh, the way she moves, the way she laughs. He starts having visions forming in his eyes as he cries in pain.

As the storm becomes more violent so does the pain he suffers. It's as if something is being taken from his very body, being carved out in the most gruesome way possible. Mustering his remaining strength, determined to see her one more time before faith takes him alway.

He shouts desperately calling out to her, rivaling the storm outside.

He hears thumping at the distance. More thunder? Or were those footsteps, he honestly couldn't tell anymore. The pain was still there, an ever-present reminder, robbing him away from his other senses. After what felt like an eternity the pain suddenly begins to subside and he begins to breath, sucking as much air as he humanly can, he suddenly feels something soft…soothing even, touch his head. Opening his eyes, he sees his beloved holding his head like a fragile vase, he notices that she was using her thighs as a cushion for his head, but what strikes him the most is that her sky-blue eyes are flooded with tears and could see her mouth moving frantically but couldn't hear her.

'Probably asking if I was fine' he says to himself 'maybe I _should_ get some rest 'He was about to answer that he was feeling infinitely better. But it was not to be, his small respite was gone in a flash. The pain that he felt before came back with a vengeance and this time it was different. Where the first one felt like he was being carved out, this time he felt like something or someone was tearing him open. His eyes widen, his mouth opens again in choked state and his body stiffens.

* * *

Kate for her part was having an ordinary evening preparing dinner, nothing was out of the ordinary except maybe for the unexpected storm that formed outside. She was setting their table when the first lightning and thunder (one of many) struck. Lighting everything to a vibrant white and giving an ear-splitting noise, she had never seen anything like it, the suddenness and the ferocity was on another level.

She was about to call Will when he heard him shout, wasting no time she rushes to their study and what she sees shocks her. Will was right there curled up on himself seemingly in immense pain, hands at his chest and throat as though he was suffocating. She rushes to him shouting his name above the thunder that is happening all around their home, trying to control her panic but was having difficulties. When he seemed to relax she carefully placed his head on her thighs and was trying to get him to answer her what was wrong, what he felt, what happened.

He looked at her and was about to answer when his eyes widen, his mouth opens but lets out a pained shout as his body stiffens. Her face pales as she looks in absolute horror, unable to do anything. If his first shout seemed desperate and drove into near panic. The second turned her hysterical.

The second was anything but pleasing, He shouted again but this time it seemed that he was being torn apart, as if the life itself within was being taken away from him forcefully. After what seemed like an eternity he suddenly slumps down, unmoving, cold…lifeless.

"W- will?" Her voice cracks "Will" she repeats shaking him slightly, as if it would wake him up "no" she whispers "Will…p-please" She pleads "Please don't leave me! I can't do this without you!" she shouts, her voice echoing in the halls. She clutches him to her chest, tears falling down her cheeks like that of a great dam breaking, chanting his name in between sobs. After getting herself some semblance of control, she called emergency personnel. After minutes pass while waiting for the medical services, she just sat there with her eyes closed, tears still pouring down her cheeks clutching him to her chest, rocking him back and forth.

As she hears the door to their house open, she sees the paramedics rush to her. As she was assisted to sit on one of the couches with a blanket on her shoulders, her hands hugging herself, she feels numb to her surroundings. She hears the medics asking her questions as to what happened and promising that they'll do whatever they can for him.

But she knew…she knew it in her heart that it didn't matter, as she stared down on the now small opened box on the table, its contents opened to the world, her heart now broken and her eyes once again flowing with tears seeing the small, delicate and beautiful ring she tries to control herself from becoming a sobbing mess because no matter how many times they try to reach out to her, she knew deep down that he was now gone from this world…forever.

As her beloved is placed in the ambulance, nobody notices the flickering screen on his desk or the one lonely tear being shed going down his cheek as he is taken away.

* * *

**Koniggratz, Imperial Capital**

**Imperial Palace**

**Medical Wing**

**September 9, 1925 - 6 A.M.**

With the silence broken by the sound of shuffling and the door opening and closing (silently as possible) Katherine von Geyer von Augusta is awakened from her slumber, stifling a yawn. She looks to her left and could clearly see 3 of the most important people in her life standing at the door with looks of concern, fear and anxiousness. She smiles at them and beckons them to come forward.

The Kaiserine opens her arms in anticipation for her youngest daughter's embrace. Placing the youngest gently on her lap she tiredly smiles at the nervous bundle of joy. "Mama, why is papa here in fur…in furn…the white room? did you hug father to hard and he fell of the bed?" She asks with concern adding the last part with a whisper.

Her two other children in the room saw her smile falter for just a second and return strained with her becoming a bit flushed "No, my dear..." she replies kissing the top of her head "Papa is just…very tired and…those machines are there to help him relax"

To many that would have been a very bad excuse, to some who would read between the lines that would have sounded…vulgar, but to her youngest daughter who is 5, it was the truth and she thank the gods for her innocence, all the while at back of her mind she howled in fury at the guards assigned that night and vowed to _**hunt**_ them herself.

Her youngest daughter looks up to her with concern, she smiles at her and says "He is well now, nothing ails Papa…Doctor Von Muller said that he is well" tucking a small strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear as she looks to her two other children "He's just very tired"

She sees them relax but could still see uncertainty in their eyes and she is sure that they have a lot of questions, questions that she herself s don't have answers to… _yet._ She can clearly see her oldest daughter preparing to ask her first.

But before she could ask, Katherine interrupts her with pulling the service line that is connected to a bell outside the room. Within moments a maid comes in and asks what she could do for them.

"Please ready Camellia for her school for the day" She says evenly and the maid curtseys but was interrupted.

"But I don't want to go! I want to be here with you and Papa!" Her youngest replies heatedly.

"Camellia" The firm and scolding response came from her eldest daughter. She saw what her mother was doing, as much as she adored her youngest sibling, this was not the place for small children, she didn't need to be burdened with what was happening and they didn't want to awaken their clearly resting father. They can try to explain it to her later.

"But…" The reply dies in her mouth as her older sister stares at her. Her face neutral but her eyes are filled with a challenging gleam and…a hint of pleading, she instead looks to their mother "Mama…please" she says pleadingly.

Oh how she would often buckle with those eyes, she was a smart child and she was willing to bet that she knew how to use those blasted green eyes that she clearly got from her father to get what she wanted, but for now she would have to be firm, her youngest daughter doesn't need to worry herself with this, besides Dr. von Muller has already assured her husband's health.

"I'm sorry my dear but everything will be fine, Papa is not going anywhere and when he awakes you will be the first to see him, alright?" She replies, and she could see her slouch in disappointment.

"Ok" She says defeatedly.

Hugging her again and kissing the top of her head "If you promise to be good and finish your lessons, then you can have some extra dessert" she says sweetly.

Her youngest visibly cheers up at that and she nods enthusiastically with an infectious smile. Katherine lets her go with the maid for her morning lessons all the while her eldest daughter was having a look of disbelief and her second son stifling a laugh.

"Mother" Her eldest daughter Emma says exasperatingly.

"Come now dearest sister, we all know that you spoil her as well" His second son Ferdinand says teasingly.

"I do not!" She replies with a growing flush on her face "One must be firm as spoiling her rotten would not teach her anything, it would only incite dependence and a false sense of comfort"

She composes herself and says evenly "Camellia must know the harsh realities of life"

"She is 5, sister" Ferdinand deadpans "Let her enjoy the childhood she has, as it only comes once, and I believe that it is the responsibility of her siblings to make sure she enjoys her life, as it is our duty to be burdened with what life throws at us…and besides we will guide and support her when she comes of age" He replies with understanding and confidence.

Emma isn't exactly pleased with that and was going to start another retort. As the two siblings continue on with their debate. Katherine looks on longingly. Her first daughter was pragmatic, no different to her when she was younger. Everything she did, from the way she spoke to the way she moved, are controlled and thought of beforehand, always striving for excellence. One could say she was the mirror image of her when she was in the same age. Her red hair tied into a simple but neat pony tail and her face always having a schooled expression 'just like me' She thinks with amusement, while her blue eyes would always show her emotions – if you knew what to look for. Everything she did would always be that of what would be expected of a  
'Prinzessin'. In short quoting her second son she was always tries to be 'serene'.

On the other hand, her second son could not be any more different than her. Ferdinand was more 'relaxed' but was responsible when needed to be. His blonde hair was always unruly and his aloof attitude being one of the reasons him and Emma's many arguments. His blue eyes always having that cheerful expression to them while his face would always have that 'charming' smile as he would always say. While his father was too much of a gentleman when he was his age, he was a little more 'forward', especially concerning the opposite sex, but knew his limits and is always in control of his actions 'He would definitely be more troublesome later on' she thinks with a small smile.

Giving a small cough to interrupt their little argument and as not to disturb their still sleeping father. They fell silent and immediately apologized – especially her eldest daughter, saying she overstepped all the while Ferdinand rolls his eyes with a smile - and the situation now returns with growing realization. Her daughter was the first to break the silence.

"Mom…what happened…I heard dad scream earlier and then the General alarm sounded off" she asks anxiously.

Taking a deep breath and readying herself, she exhales silently and once again pulls the service line and requests if they could have some refreshments brought in. The maid comes back pushing a cart with teacups and a pot of honey tea as well as some sandwiches, she curtsy's as she leaves. After the maid leaves them in private her posture straightens and her eyes sharpen. Seeing this, her two other children sat straighter as well, they knew what that meant. She was now addressing them not as their mother, but their 'Kaiserine'.

* * *

**Earlier….**

**Hanover,**

**Imperial Army Headquarters West,**

**Underground Command Center**

**September 9, 1925 - 5 A.M.**

"I see…well thank you for the report Captain…yes…tell her Majesty that I will answer her summons to a conference." a tired sigh escapes the lips of an old man staring out into the wall in front him deep in thought.

"Of course, …you are not the only one who is relieved to know that our Kaizer is well…thank you as well Captain…Fur Thron und Reich" as the distinct sound of the soles of jackboots hitting together, the old man puts the phone down and pinches the bridge of his nose and running his hand down his tired face. Slowly turning around, he sees his staff and everyone waiting in anxious anticipation with others shifting from one foot to the other. The tense atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"The 'Kaizer' is well" He stated causing numerous sighs of relief. Giving them a moment for recompense before continuing with "They're still checking as to what happened to him earlier, but I have been informed that he is going to make a full recovery and is currently resting" he finishes, his deep voice of authority calms everyone in the room. None more so than one man, he slumps in his sit and exhales loudly while running one hands down his tired face, his green eyes rising to the ceiling in thought unaware of the equally tired but more older pair of eyes, his blonde hair is beyond disheveled and the few hours that passed awaiting news about the Kaizers wellbeing has finally caught up with him from the few hours.

Frederick Ernst von Augusta, a well-known figure by both the common folk and the social elites. Respected by his peers and has the charisma, reputation and status befitting of his position. His loyalty is as firm as iron to his country and his devotion unquestioned to his beloved fiance. He has already maneuvered himself into a position of leverage and influence – albeit a small one. But he has some flaws that need to be…refined. He has experience in combat, and have shown leadership, responsibility and decisiveness. Those combat experience however were little more than skirmishes against small guerrilla fighters or revolutionists in the Ottomar Confederacy. He was still fresh and has yet to experience what a real war or battle feels like. He is aggressive in pursuing breakthroughs and the complete annihilation of the enemy that he was known to disobey orders from his superiors. something that will be very disastrous if he was facing a much larger and more organized foe. Only the results of his exploits (position and influence) has prevented him from being discharged from the military.

But for now, the crown prince was anything but the young charismatic and sometimes brass officer, what the Feldmarschall was seeing was no more than a boy, a boy who was afraid being left alone for too long, a boy who still seeks his parent's presence and all he could do was empathize with him.

As the prince turns to face the Feldmarschall he notices he was looking at him with a neutral expression, his eyes comically widen at being caught and stands so fast that he accidentally topples the chair he was sitting on which the resulting crash makes everyone turn their attention to him and him inwardly cringing.

"Feldmarschall!" He says louder than intended, standing ramrod straight into his full height of 6'2 "I - I didn't mean to -….I just –" He cuts himself off at the Feldmarschalls raised hand and look understanding.

"It's alright Major, everyone here understands, so rest easy" At this, he takes a deep breath and relaxes. "With the situation now under control, I want everyone to get in contact with their units and the others and inform everyone with our new development, also" He turns to the person beside him "Can you please get me my dress uniform and other effects, and if you could request a plane than can be spared" The person salutes and clicks his the sole of his boots together before proceeding out the large room.

"Major" the officer turns at the call for his attention "If you could join me" he states deeply his authoritative tone giving no room for questions – as if he would -. As the rest of the officers either goes out or proceed with their new duties the Feldmarschall and the Major proceeds to leave the room with him looking back for a moment.

Not as big as the Main Imperial Army Headquarters, the one here (still decently sized occupying half of the west wing of the underground building) still served its purpose and it served it well. It was the muscle of the west as they would say, built from the 1700's the design was like those castles of old and overtime drastically changed and modernized to suit the needs of the everchanging standards of warfare. Orders from high command would all come here and eventually passed out into the front-line troops. If the Main Imperial Army Headquarters were the brains of the entire army giving out orders, this place here like the many others on their front line borders were the muscle to implement those to something tangible.

One could see the rows upon rows of cubicles with telegraphs and wired radio sets of all shapes and sizes passing on messages from the important to the mundane, the information highway of the western front.

As they leave the room and proceed to a hallway, neither one speaks. Both walking in silence each one in their own thoughts as they continue to walk onwards, the hallway turns to a balcony where they were able to overlook unto a another larger room with twice the number of people going about, where earlier they were in the ears and mouth, the place they were now were the eyes.

Men and women operated large machines with large circular glass panels built into them where it would show a line that continuously circled around.

Radar…rudimentary at the onset of its development and deployment, it has been improved overtime – slightly better than the first. If one would hear the name one would not think much of it but its contribution at the last war was beyond immense. It helped their air command in crushing the Normanii Airships. It helped their ships find and target the enemy air and sea vessels at the dead of night during the breakthrough of the Anglo blockade and the subsequent battle for the invasion of the United Anglo Kingdoms. It was just a small part of the very big complex chain of defenses that protects their western borders from encroachment of their increasingly aggressive neighbor.

And the middle of it all was the centerpiece of all decisions were made and implemented.

The massive map on top of a table, intricately detailed both pleasing to the eyes and important for detailed strategic and tactical operations. People around it moved small wooden boxes or figurines representing all the troops in the west.

One must praise the artist of this map as it captures the accuracy of all the roads, rivers, towns, cities, mountains, hills and everything in between, accurately representing everything out there in the western front. Going from the left - where there Normanii neighbors are, Neighbors that were getting more and more aggressive everyday and to the right where the bordering states of the empire are located and shown just in the edges of their border facing their neighbors is the Hindenburg Line.

The Feldmarschall continues with his walk-in silence but stands a bit straighter and lets out a small swells in the Feldmarschall. Pride well-earned and shared with many others with its development designed to stop any advance made by the Normanii, the line runs along the majority of the border to prevent any or at the very least slow down any force from gaining entry into the Empire, while the difficult and almost inaccessible areas – mountain ranges or similar – heavy fortresses were built in their place that could house troops for a counter attack.

Anti-Tank ditches, barbed wire obstacles of all shapes and sizes designed to funnel incoming men into interlocking kill zones provided by heavily steel reinforced concrete blockhouses arranged in a checker board formation atop elevated positions which was designed to be abandoned by the soldiers – after holding out for as long as possible – into another set of trenches a few miles behind the first line into an interlocking trench line away from light artillery being supported by reserves and artillery.

It was the only thing holding their neighbors back. If, and only _**IF**_ it fell then there was nothing stopping their enemies from doing whatever they wished inside the country. He would die first before that happened under his watch.

The Major for his part could not but help notice the aura of pride of GeneralFeldmarschall von Moltke, looking to where he was gazing at…he smiles. The entire room was testament of 20 years of hard development. The General was old, 65 years to be exact, but he was still going strong. He served 2 Kaizers and is one of the most battle hardened and experienced officers of the Rhine Empire. A graduate of the Imperial military school he was taught the values of newer concepts of waging war and rigorously pursued new modern advancements to give the Empire the edge it needed.

He was also one of the most brutal Generals the Empire had ever had in its employ, specialized with maneuver warfare, he always emphasized its intensive reconnaissance and gathering of enemy intelligence before attacking with massive overwhelming force that was concentrated in surrounding and eventually destroying the enemy. Something he clearly demonstrated against the Normanii and the Rusks. He remembered that plan, it was as daring as it was dangerous.

To this day, they still study and analyze the grand strategy that was used, a culmination of months of preparation and careful planning. The plan involved some two and half million men in 134 Divisions, a small contingent would attack on the northern part of their borders, near its coast line, push as far as they could and then fall back once they were sure the enemy would counter attack and then they would lure them in. All the while the majority of their force will attack from the south and then drive north, they were to penetrate deep within enemy lines taking towns, cities and anything of strategic value and then drive to the northern coast capturing key ports in the area. It comes as to no surprise that a large chunk of the Normanii army was trapped and eventually destroyed.

But this alone did not end the war for though they have defeated the Normanii, the Empire was already scared by the ongoing conflict. Abandoned towns, villages and border cities. Massive trench lines and craters from both bomb and artillery now occupied a large part of western border.

"What was it like sir?,…when they attacked?" the Major asks. Carefully observing the old man in front of him.

The Feldmarschall didn't say anything, his gaze not leaving the map below him yet his face showed a myriad of emotions; anguish and regret, being the most obvious.

Remembering that day was one of the most shocking and painful experiences the Empire and citizens ever faced.

"I heard it was terrible sir," The Major continues but was met with a deafening silence. Thinking he stepped out of line, the Major immediately regretted his words and was about to apologize when-

"What did they teach you?…"

The Major stood a little straighter, the question asked was…devoid of any emotion "We learned that it was a surprise attack" The Feldmarschall stiffened slightly and opened his eyes, while he puts both hands on the balcony "It was mentioned that we had mobilized just enough men to stem the tide of-"

"That is an outright **LIE!** " The Major jumped at the old war dog's venomous response. The Major awaited the old commander's response through gritted teeth with obvious contempt.

"Everything they told you is a lie!" He turns and faces the Major with a fury that would steel. The Major for his part stood rooted in his place, Discipline and fear taking over "The attack was never a surprise! We were prepared for an offensive" Of course, he was taught that. Leave it to the ministry of _education_ to teach the future generations of what had _supposedly_ took place.

The Major was silent, processing what the Feldmarschall revealed "We knew that they were mobilizing, we did the same…but the previous Kaizer" The Feldmarschall paused before shaking his head "He didn't want to start the continent wide war…well it didn't matter later on" Taking a deep breath the old officer turns and walks down the hallway with the Major shaking himself out his frozen stupor to follow suit.

He was young, no more than 3, Growing up, his father and mother kept quite about their experiences 'They still dream about it though…especially mother, sometimes she's still there…reliving it all' he still remembers the screams, the guards rushing to their room and the servants fretting over her, but at the end it was his father that always managed to do so. He was her pillar as she was his.

The silence stretched between them. The Major, afraid of touching another sore subject, kept quite while Feldmarschall looked on seemingly unaware of the Major's unease. This continued until they reached the elevator. As the doors close and their privacy insured, the Feldmarschall gave a small smile and then breaks the silence with a sincere "Thank You". The Major looks at him in understanding before resuming his gaze forward.

"We were ordered **not** to attack...not first at least" The Feldmarschalls comments with a weary voice, thinking that he had already told him, he might as well explain "The Previous Kaizer allowed them to strike first to as to give the illusion of a preemptive strike and gave us a just reason for retaliation and once we did, we quickly gained back all the territory they "took" we accounted for many things…but we didn't expect the sheer tenacity the Normanii had" Breathing in, the look on the Feldmarschalls was one of pain and anger "3 years of bloody trench war…supporting our blasted… _ally_ " he spat the last part with venom.

"Then the Rusks' took the opportunity to attack"

The Feldmarschall hums, turning to the major; his face is one of pain…and acceptance. As silence returns in the elevator, the Major sees the Feldmarschall suddenly grow tired.

The young officer could only imagine what the Feldmarschall was feeling. That day…the day the Rusks' attacked was one of the worst days the empire ever faced during the war…while a large part of the military was focused on its western and southern borders the ones stationed on the east were…green to say the least. High command considered the Rusks' military to be…ill _coordinated and outdated_ , but what they lacked in up to date weaponry and coordination they more than up made up with numbers. The sheer scale and width of the attack…took everyone by surprise. Everyone knew how displeased the Ruskian population were with their current regime and everyone was certain that a revolution was going to happen very soon, the Rusks' had a long history of revolts and the Rhine like many other countries would gain much afterwards, more land, more resources and more influence. But it was clear that the Ruskian government took the war as an excuse to direct population's frustration to something else "Taking back the old territories lost to the imperial scourge" was a very good motivation for a people who were strong with their national beliefs.

Whatever defense the eastern border had was overrun or bypassed, in its panic high command sent every available reserve they could spare form the southern border and volunteers with little training and sent them off to try and stop the Ruskian avalanche.

Boys and girls signing up for a fight where they thought they would gain _Prestige_ and _Valor._ Their heads filled with the stories of heroes and legends. He scoffed to himself; he learned very quickly that those were what they were…stories, nothing more than mere dreams of grandeur trying to paint over the reality of the true nightmare of what war really was. But to the surprise of many (and the frustration of the rusks) those same people that was sent to die, whose lives were chosen to be spent for time not only held but even encircled and regained back lost ground. Granted some of the events were…exaggerated for the purpose of propaganda.

But their rear guard action and subsequent counterattack were met with fierce resistance with some units being annihilated but it bought the Empire time to recall its troops from the south – to the protest of their _allies –_ and when they struck back they had a front line to use as a staging ground, regaining all what they lost with ferocious intent. After the war, a monument was erected to commemorate the bravery and the importance of sacrifice to one's country, but for many, men like the Feldmarschall it was a reminder that the Empire was not invincible, it was not perfect. It will always be a reminder of their failure…failure to defend its people and the allowing foreign troops to…desecrate their lands.

Anger rises in the Major, if it wasn't for the incompetence and arrogance of high command then it might not have come to that. He takes comfort in the fact that his father had all those responsible…sacked, and their replacements made a promise to make sure than never again will the Empire be caught in surprise nor will it ever again blind itself with arrogance in underestimating its potential enemies. Massive investments in development of arms, a complex and sophisticated spy network – something he isn't really fond of but begrudgingly accept the advantages – reintroduction of mandatory conscription of all men from the ages 18 – 25 for 3 – 5 years of service, new tactics and finally investing heavily on its defense. Here like many others are proof – no a **testament** to that.

The cost of all of this was beyond monumental. Large amount of resources and money was put on the endeavor, it was a gamble…but a gamble that paid off in spades. Hard lessons from the Continent-wide war gave way to a stronger Empire, they did take a hit when the depression came but the Empire had been better off than its neighbors. From the wide steppes of the east to the grass lands of the west were defended by tried and tested systems that has proven its worth in battle and will hopefully continue to do so in the future.

As the elevator reached its destination they proceed into the hallway. The Feldmarschall informed the prince that he will be in his office preparing himself for the conference and informs him to do the same. The prince looks down on his rumpled uniform which was worn in haste when the news arrived a few hours ago and agrees with the Feldmarschall, in the meantime he told – no ordered him to unwind, maybe take a few breaths of fresh air outside or take a smoke. The young man was about to decline but stopped at stern look he gave him before parting.

As the Feldmarschall proceeded to the second floor at the east wing of the Building and upon entering his office, he proceeds to a large globe at the corner of the room. Sliding a latch out, he opens the globe revealing small glass cups, a box containing tobacco and a pipe and a collection of alcohol. Grabbing his chosen drink – schnaps – he takes the small box and proceeds walking to his office table, pulling out his pipe and filling it with tobacco he tries to light it a few times until he manages to finally get a steady burn. Calming his nerves at the growing reminder of the situation at hand.

He continues to look out at his window to observe the sun just out of the horizon, was now illuminating the world beyond. The silence thick but his thoughts were that of the storm that appeared earlier.

Going to his table to inspect his uniform, he redresses himself with his dark blue uniform, complete with white linings and gold-plated buttons. Taking his saber he attaches it on his white belt, the black scabbard and silver handle becoming more pronounced. The many medals on his chest of all shapes and sizes from bronze to gold reflect the incoming light showing the care of its polish but the pinnacle was what he takes from a very well decorated box. A lone but impressive medal: A blue star atop a white cross encircled by oak leaves. Only given to the very few and most capable of the Empire, it speaks volumes of the success and experience to whomever has it. He sighs loudly to himself and finishes his drink.

While he proceeds to refill his glass, he would could not stop thinking that this routine inspection of the frontlines would be this…taxing, although he really couldn't expect that he would be called so very early in the morning being informed that the Palace alarm was set of, the…chaotic but orderly fashioned procedure that followed was amusing to say the least. Everyone acted as was protocol, but the atmosphere was thick with panic and uncertainty. The Empire – now – wouldn't really be concerned with a succession crisis, it has plenty of fallback procedures that it could take which was very detailed in writing.

The Kaizer was still alive and well and if - gods forbid – the Kaizer died then the Kaiserin would be next in line by default but there was one issue…she decided not to continue…she has subtly and forwardly mentioned that if it would come to that then the crown prince would be the next in line for the Throne. In which case the prince was more than prepared and was well versed in politics…but he didn't really like the high council and the…attitude was returned. If…IF it came to that then he would be acting regent with the Prime Minister until his siblings were of age or if the High Council and Parliament decides to give the mantle to the next family closest to the Royal Line. It was supposed to be smooth and simple, shaking his head in frustration he kept asking himself 'Why can't everything just fall into place' sighing to himself he remembers the Kaizer.

And there is where the problem lies. The Kaizer…if he died then everything the Empire has worked on up until this point would be all for naught. He was influential both inside outside their borders, being able to get a peace treaty in effect that ended the war – even though many felt the Empire should have been harsher to their defeated enemy - and gaining new allies outside the continent for the Empire. He was loved by the people, he didn't just stay in the palace he went out, he talked to them, from the snakes of the influential noble families to the ram shackled village farmer he was there, always listening and willing to give a helping hand. It was his charisma and his ideas that prevented the Empire from going down the path of economic ruin and lowering the rate of unemployment it was also his approval of granting funds of new weapons research to help better defend them in the future. If – if he died, then a lot of the things he did would be at best delayed or worse derailed. He only hopes it wouldn't come to that. For his part he couldn't say he was…close to the Kaizer, some of his policies and decisions – like the leniency he granted their neighbors – were met with obvious disapproval, but he respected the man. He had a level head, always thinking long term and was very fond of the Military…and of course it's people, they might have disagreements, but he would always have his loyalty.

As he finished dressing himself he takes one last look at the mirror to make sure he is presentable and aptly remembers something very important, taking the phone from his desk and quickly putting in the number he waits for the operator to connect him to his requested line and when he was, he simply states "This is GeneralFeldmarschall von Moltke, I'm being summoned for a conference in the palace…bring all the documents…code X, repeat code X".

After he placed the phone down not waiting for a reply he heard a knock, giving them permission to enter, the person who revealed himself was none other than the Crown Prince or more commonly known by his rank of Major. Looking a whole lot better than before, his features were schooled but one could see that the tension he had earlier was greatly lessened, he had his hair comb neatly and his uniform was pristine and devoid of any wrinkles or imperfections, hugging his lean but well-proportioned body, his polished sword hung from his left while his pistol was holstered to his right. He offers a smile.

"Major if I didn't know better I would have suspected you were trying to woo every female staff here than attend a conference"

"With all due respect sir, I have a certain someone who would not be so keen if word reaches her of that" The Prince replies with a smile.

"I'm surprised I'm not seeing her chase other women, how is she by the way?" The Feldmarschall asks and sees the man light up at the mention of his beloved.

"Well sir…very well, I'm the one who actually needs to make sure that _she_ isn't the one being chased after" He chuckles and starts reminiscing about all the time he spent with her that was memorable or how she would be upset if she does not hear from him often. For his part the Feldmarschall was glad that he could give the Prince a small ounce of reverie but thinking to himself he can't delay this any further.

"Regarding her sir…well I…there's not really much else in how I could say this" He says with embarrassment and looks a little sheepish, he then turns to the Feldmarschall with a proud and infectious smile. "You see sir, she…she's-

"Frederick…I'm sorry to interrupt…but we need to talk about the Imperial throne" best get this taken care of now rather than later. He had to make sure that the prince knew what was to come. There was just one problem with that.

"No sir we don't _need_ to talk about it" he says angrily through his clenched teeth. The Prince's demeanor changed quickly into a scowl.

"Frederick.." The Feldmarschall says in challenge, his face engraved with authority daring the Prin – no the Major to step out of line, he might be the 'Crown Prince' but he still outranked him and until he was crowned as the next ruler he will be reminded of his place.

"You know your responsibilities in this…this is not the time to run from them"

"I refuse to challenge my father from his right to the throne, he's still alive if you haven't noticed _sir"_ The Major answers immediately with the last part mentioned in a tone of mockery. The Feldmarschall for his part was shocked at the rebuttal, but still retained his unreadable mask and was trying to control his rising anger.

Recovering from the shock…'How dare he…that impudent – ' stopping that train of thought from forming and quickly reminding himself that this was a rather…sensitive topic for the young Prince. "Don't you use that tone with me _boy_ " The Feldmarschall replies spatting out the last word.

The Crown Prince stood straighter and met the challenging stare of the Feldmarschall…to which he breaks after mere moments. Seeing that his boots were far more interesting, the prince looks down in shame but keeps the scowl engraved on his face. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry sir" he says after a minute of silence and meets the Feldmarschalls gaze with his eyes having a mix of emotions from sadness to pleading.

Seeing this, the Feldmarschalls anger is quickly abated "It's not challenging his right to the throne Frederic…it's preparing for it" The Feldmarschall offers for him to sit down and a drink. Contrary to what others may think, the Crown Prince wasn't eager nor fond of getting the throne. He didn't say it to his father….'well not yet anyway' he thinks, continuing to observe the young man. Ever since he became old enough the once happy and nonchalant child was quickly replaced with the hard realities of being a royal. He was the Kaizers and Kaiserine first child and as such it brought all the responsibility of the throne and the expectations that came with it, he sighs to himself and he could only empathize.

The Monarchs loved their children, but most of the 20 years was focused on rebuilding an exhausted country and preventing it from descending into anarchy, they still spent time with their son in what little time they had but he grew up in a time of heavy turbulence, also being the only child in the palace meant he couldn't really relate to anyone and was always being compared if he could fill the very shoes that their forefathers has passed on. The child that grew up admiring the stories of his ancestors was slowly turning to hate them, always surrounded by important people and his actions always being judged meant that early on he mastered or at this case was still mastering putting on a façade and maneuvering to social circles. The Feldmarschall closes his eyes and sighs.

"I just…I'm…I don't –"

"Don't know if you could be as good as him" The Feldmarschall finishes for the prince with face of understanding.

Leaning back from his seat and running his hand down his face the prince looks emotionally tired, wrung out. The Feldmarschall just sat their quietly, seeing him emptying his glass and cradling his head with his hands. "Frederick – "

He was cut off by the sound of the phone at the table ringing, slightly frowning at the timing of the interruption with a frustrated sigh he proceeds to answer it. Gone was the man who was concerned about the prince like a Godfather and was now replaced by the man who got his position with stern discipline and an iron will. As he answers with a simple 'yes' he waits patiently on what the other person may need to report.

"News from the Hindenburg Line Feldmarschall" The speaker says in a slight rush of panic, hearing this Feldmarschall was frozen for a second.

"An attack?" he asks with full apprehension but was able to hide it well. A commander must not show panic for it would spread to the ranks like the plague, but he could not stop thinking to himself 'Now of all time? This just got better and better, the storm from earlier just ended and they could be facing a humanitarian crisis somewhere and with the Kaizer just recovering from his sudden sickness then-

"No sir it's not an attack…but…its General Heinsworth sir…its just-

"You have mouth and tongue soldier, I suggest you use it!" The Feldmarschall cuts him off, he was getting tired really quickly, this is the command headquarters for god's sake!

"Yes Sir! Sorry sir…General Heinsworth reports that the Normanii has…disappeared sir" He says with concern and from what the Feldmarschall could surmise was confusion.

"What do you mean…disappeared?" He says gobsmacked, repeating those words in his head to make sure he heard them right.

"The Normanii…countryside has disappeared sir…there is nothing there but…an open sea Feldmarschall, and it's not only from him, were getting reports from all the sectors of the line reporting the exact same thing…it's all gone they …just vanished" He says with clear disbelief and worry.

Steeling himself the Feldmarschall merely replies that he will be down there in a few minutes while the prince for his part seeing the variety of emotions steadily composes himself. Gone was the boy who questioned his place in society and was now replaced with a man who forged his reputation on the mountains of the Ottomar confederacy.

As both rushes out of his office with the Feldmarschall filled in what he heard in the phone. Like him he was first in disbelief, this report had to be a mistake, it had to be. How does an entire country bordering them just literally…go with the wind? But it came from General Heinsworth and he was a well versed frontline commander, him and jokes don't come together; he is trusted and cared deeply for his men. Plus, he knew the man personally, he was an honest man. So, to hear this coming from him…shaking his head as he returns to the same room no more than an hour earlier.

Reaching for the radio set that General Heinsworth was connected to, the Feldmarschall greets his friend and asked what the situation on the front was. As he waits for a reply he could clearly imagine the other hesitating for a moment before hearing him say "It's gone…Karl all of the country is gone, I know what I sound like right now and believe me I had the same reaction but then I started getting reports from all over the line on every sector and I went there to check them myself Karl…I don't know how else I'm going to describe it. The Normanii…they're gone"

As the Feldmarschall and everyone else around him listen on with the conversation the room grows heavy with every passing moment with confusion, fear, and disbelief. The Feldmarschall takes in the fact -as was explained by the man on the radio - that they now had hundreds or possibly a thousand miles of new coast line of beaches and cliffs with the only silver lining he was hearing so far was that the entirety of the Hindenburg Line was intact. Then his mussing gets interrupted.

"Feldmarschall…sir we have Grossadmiral Keitel and General Heinrich asking for you"

As he looks to the soldier his face was also carved with one of disbelief but is clearly keeping it for himself. Fearing the worst and wishing for the best he tells his friend that he needs to take another call from frontline commander of the east and the overall commander of the Navy.

As he reaches for the other radio set he asks the same question and the answers he got made his stomach drop. "Feldmarschall…I know this might sound insane but…the Rusks sir…they have all but disappeared, I got reports from all over my sector that the steppes, lakes, rivers, hills, and mountains" the man drawled in a nervous tone. And repeated the same words he kept hearing this very moment "Feldmarschall…it's gone…it's all gone" came the muffled voice of the person over the radio.

"I concur Feldmarschall" Came the voice of the Grossadmiral clearly distressed "All the country is nothing more than an…open sea sir. My ships all report that there is nothing out there, not a trace of land, not even a small island or anything that was left to say otherwise…and I just got word from FlugAdmiral Keitel…his airships are reporting that there is nothing out there for miles on out"

The normally stoic and firm façade of the commander was now broken, bare for all to see, and it was clear to anyone that they were now in a very precarious position. The Feldmarschall took a seat and stared, just stared. Seriousness carved into his features, thinking of a thousand things at the same time. Asking questions over and over again, no one, not a soul tried to disturb the Feldmarschall all waiting for his answer as to what to do next all the while more and more operators were getting the same message from different commanders coming from the different reaches of the Empire requesting the Feldmarschall to report the…phenomenon and asking and awaiting orders on how to proceed – and possibly a small amount of assurance and guidance.

The Feldmarschall on the other hand was not hearing anyone, he blocked them all out in favor of thinking to himself…Gone, their neighboring countries are gone? From the East, West and even the South. The ramification on the long and short term was a beyond immeasurable. Economic, Military, Civilian, Religion. This was not something that happened in real life, this situation was what authors would think of when writing fantasy but for it to happen…by the gods…how could have this happened…if they were alone…truly alone.

Looking down he noticed his hand already in a fist shaking…uncurling slowly and cupping his chin, he was loath to admit it but…it made him uneasy, he tried to control his emotions, the only time he was anywhere this uneasy was when their entire eastern border forces all but collapsed…but that was different, an invading army could be dealt with, analyzed, planned and eventually a counterattack would be made. There was some semblance of predictability of… _normalcy_ …but this, this was different. As if the very gods themselves had thrown them here for their amusement 'No that can't be the case…it can't be' he vehemently denied there should be some trace of them out there-

"Feldmarschall…." The deep and firm voice cuts through his thoughts like a mallet its gavel. As he follows the hand on his shoulder and the voice that interrupted him,…the Major…his eyes show worry but carries with it a resolve that matches the ferocity of its forefathers. "Orders…sir"

Quickly realizing what he was doing and remembering his lesson from earlier he did a quick scan of the entire room…the entire place was thick with worry, anxiousness and most importantly all of them, they were all… _afraid_ …afraid of what was happening…the background was filled with people from the radios asking for orders…instructions…anything to assuage them.

Shaking his head and exhaling loudly he stands from his seat, ramrod straight and arms folded behind his back, schooling his features and takes a long look around. His face resolute and his composure returned with a vengeance. The shift in the room was immediate, all signs of anxiety and fear quickly quashed.

"Mobilize the front-line troops…I want everyone on high alert" He says the air of doubt now replaced with a resolute embrace, the major for his part couldn't help but reveal a small smile but quickly wipes it away. "Now! And get me connected to every front line commander out there I want a damn report on what is gone and what was left, even if it is an inch, report it immediately" The Feldmarschalls emphasis was carried out with the precision born out of training and experience. A symphony of boots, papers and voices fill the room…orders were being received read, processed and sent while more maps were taken out at behest of the Feldmarschalls orders and hastily placed on a table.

As he takes and prepares himself, wetting his lips. He closes his eyes and thinks…his next order will take a lot of explaining to their Majesty, while he could technically mobilize the entire border garrisons in the most dire of circumstances – this being one of them – it would and could still be seen as…circumventing…their Majesties authority…nothing short of treason and he would be the first Feldmarschall to ever even issue it…but it had to be done. Hopefully the Kaizer would be more understanding when he awakes "This is GeneralFeldmarschall Karl Foch von Moltke to all commanders and troops"

Everyone stood still and stopped what they were doing, silence once again filling the room "…repeat this is GeneralFeldmarschall Karl Foch von Moltke addressing all of his Majesties soldiers…I will be brief in this ladies and gentlemen, as of now a large number of you have reported or have heard the reports that our neighbors…have all but disappeared…I know some of you may not believe it and I still doubt of it myself, but…with the near constant reports that are coming in…" He leaves that part hanging for them to interpret it and sees everyone around him readying themselves with whatever order that was about to be given, he continues "Not only that, but we have received reports that the Kaizer is…unwell and unavailable" He could only imagine the utter shock and the subsequent chaos that would come with that revelation – he should know…he's seen it here, with the most disciplined men of the empire "As such…as her right, by law and the oaths she took for the people…Kaiserine Katherine von Augusta is our sole sovereign until his Majesty the Kaizer is deemed well"

Stopping to compose himself once again he continues while walking back and forth with one hand on the mike while his other folded against his back, like a proud general addressing his troops "It has now come to my attention but all of you out there, see this and think that the Empire might be in dire state…we might be seeing a new threat, a new adversary or a new weapon that was used. It has made us vulnerable and have…as such because of the unwarranted circumstances, I am ordering all border forces to fully mobilize and all reserves to start preparing for mobilization…await her Majesty's orders and…May the Gods bless us all"

As the message was sent, everyone returned to a flurry of activity, stepping away from the microphone he runs a hand down his clearly tired face, he felt drained, as if the entire building was now being brought upon his shoulders as he looks around, the staff going about their jobs. Some though, the officers are looking at each other…apprehension carved in their faces, he could understand…a mobilization order was only given by the Monarchs with some degree of flexibility given for parliament, the high council and Him.

"Ready a call for me to the palace…I have to report to her Majesty" Walking to a corridor he stops and asks if a plane was reserved for him and his staff, after making sure everything was prepared he says before leaving "Get a message to the front line Generals and inform the Grossadmiral and Air Commander that I need to speak with them again" He states before walking down the corridor and enters a door leading to a wash room, moving to the sink he takes his napkin and gets it wet just enough from the running tap so he can wipe his face…He had a lot of explaining to do later on…Gods did he wanted a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> Hi Guys, sorry for the very late update, to make it up to you all I posted this 2nd chapter, as you haven't already noticed its a lot longer which would hopefully be enough for very late update. I was really hoping to post this back on November but just like everything in life, it doesn't go like what I planned. The original version of this was so bad and was so rushed that when my friend who is helping with the proof reading told me it was so bad I basically had to rewrite the whole thing. Which to some cases I did. I promise good quality stories and I will do my utmost to deliver.
> 
> I am currently working now and just like I said, I have a lot of things to do but rest assured that I won't leave this story as it is.
> 
> Also thank you to those that reviewed, read and tagged my story :D
> 
> I can't promise a regular update schedule but I will do my best for posting as quick as I can.
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> I will give credit to where credit is due.
> 
> \- The name Normanii was inspired from the name given to the norse people at the anime "Vinland Saga" go check it out, it's really good.
> 
> \- Cavorite is unobtanuim that is commonly used for materials that are otherwise impossible top find.


	3. Surprise

**Koniggratz, Imperial Capital**

**Imperial Palace**

**6:00 A.M.**

Letting out a tired sigh, Katherine sipped more of her coffee before putting it down on her table. Closing her eyes, she slightly leaned back and deeply inhaled, stopping the urge to slouch or pinch the bridge of her nose, she remembers the words her mother would always say 'A noble woman does not slouch or show that she is distressed, she must always show the highest degree of composure'

But it was just so _tempting,_ she was sore, tired and drained. The events that happened a few hours before had finally caught up with her and it struck in full force. She had bags under her eyes – concealed with slight make up – she also had to control her temper, she noticed that even the most trivial of mistakes would easily irritate her and she would snap at the closest person in the area. Letting out a quite sigh, she just wanted to go back to bed and sleep, she would rather be with her husband waiting for him to wake from his slumber.

She lets out a soft smile, taking comfort in the fact that he was out of "danger" letting out a small laugh remembering when Dr. Von Muller suggested that Whilhelm was fine enough to be transferred back to their bedroom. She vehemently denied it at first, arguing that he should stay in the medical wing so he can be closely monitored. The Dr. argued that with Whilhelm's improving health he would be more comfortable waking up in their bedroom, it would also show the high council that Whilhelm was in no danger and the talks of succession prevented. She Begrudgingly agreed to it but emphasized that he be closely monitored, or she swore she would have their heads…well she didn't exactly say that last part, but it was clear what her intentions were.

Her mussing's were interrupted by a knock on the door, fixing all of the papers in front of her and composing herself she let out a calm "Enter"

As the doors open she saw that it was none other than Georg the head of all the servants of the palace, as he strode to her table she in turn stood up "Your Majesty" He said while offering a bow, she curtsey in return, as they finish with their pleasantries, she gestures for him to sit, while she does the same.

"Your Majesty all the preparations are complete" He states confidently "The conference room is ready for her Majesty's audience; we have made sure that all communications equipment from the radios to the television is set and the breakfast is all prepared"

"Thank you, Georg, you never disappoint" she says giving a tired smile, Georg slightly bows in thanks and takes in his Monarch, if one were to look closely, one could find what was being hidden by the façade the Kaiserine was putting up and it filled him with worry.

"If I may speak your Majesty?" He asks gently, she looks at him, eyes having traces of red in them, she nods to him and gestures for him to continue "Would her majesty be interested in some breakfast?"

"Thank you, Georg, but I can eat with the ministers and my advisers later on" Came her soft reply.

"That may be so your Highness, but her Majesty might find herself…distracted later on" He says the last part gently, still aware of the Kaizerine irritable state. As Katherine looks at him, she was about to reply when she stops and considers his proposal. Seeing her Monarch not rejecting the idea, Georg continues on "If her Majesty would like to have breakfast with her guests, would she consider something lighter perhaps?"

Katherine for her part would have loved to eat something, all the recent events had drained her completely, but she slightly glances at the paperwork in front her, a look not missed by the head servants' keen eye. She exhaled quietly, as much as it was tempting, she still had do all this paperwork and a lot of them cannot be delayed any longer, steering herself 'The sooner I get this done the better' She says to herself and adding 'I have managed for the last few hours, what's a 1 or 2 hours addition going to make' She says satisfyingly, as she turns to Georg he didn't need an answer as her face said it all.

"Thank you for the offer Georg but I will – " _grumble…_ Katherine stops herself midsentence at what was obviously her stomach, hey eyes slightly widen and her cheeks slightly flush "Very much like to have some sandwiches and marmalades" She continues immediately after lapsing for a moment in voice of finality to it.

Georg for his part blinked several times, breaking himself from his reverie he offers a slight bow while saying "Of course your majesty" Standing, he continues with "What would her Majesty like in her sandwiches"

"I will leave that you" She says evenly, composing himself Georg bows and mentions he will bring them at once "Also Georg" The head servant stops mid stride to look back at his monarch "Can you get me more coffee" she says kindly with a smile but Georg could see for what it was, it was slightly forced and the look she was giving him was hard and comes with a clear message of warning, Georg for his part understood completely and offers his best smile he could muster and bows, leaving without another word. As he closes the door to the Monarchs office, he closes his eyes and swallows a lump in his throat he didn't know was there.

The other servants around him were giving him questioning looks and worried expressions and were about to ask what happened when he cut them all with "Ready an assortment of sandwiches, marmalades and more coffee for her Majesty" the servants look at each other in anxiously, worried that the Kaiserine was still angry, Georg waves at their concern and adds "Her Majesty is just tired and…cranky" he whispered "and would just like some refreshments…for the day ahead"

As he encourages everyone to go about their tasks Katherine was in the office with a hand pinching the bridge of her nose, _**etiquette be damned**_ she was the Kaiserine for Gods sake! Bad enough that everyone knew how she acted a few hours before, now the actions she was showing was unbecoming of her position!

Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she tries to calm herself, she allows herself some respite. Slouching and cradling her head with her hand all the while massaging her temples, she couldn't stop but think about her current…predicament.

As word of what happened to the Kaiser spread, the panic that ensued was both surprising and concerning. Just as she was leaving the medical wing after seeing her children off, she immediately received a letter for succession, well technically the letter contained everyone's "concern" and the motion for opening a discussion for succession would be brought up later on.

It wasn't something she could scoff at, succession rights were already discussed but with the…less than stellar relationship of her first-born son the crown prince with the high council meant if it ever did come to that, the high council will do anything not to crown Frederick as the new Kaizer.

Stopping herself from groaning, she is once again reminded of how precarious her family's position was. She could not allow anymore lapses happening, she could not and will not allow the opposition from getting any more ammunition to be used against them.

Composing herself, she looks out the window deep in thought. She had to do something about the council, their existence jeopardized a great deal of what this family had worked on up to this point, granted not all them were as heinous. The original purpose was in fact rooted to noble beginnings, but like a great many things that were intended for good it eventually turned a different path.

They originally existed with parliament so that if there was a weak willed or indecisive Monarch they could step in and rule "in behalf" of the current Kaizer or Kaiserine, but the main issue was that they sometimes would disapprove or counter the things the current monarchy did if they felt it didn't benefit them in the end.

Clenching her jaw and grinding her teeth, she will find a way to have that office abolished if not on her time then her sons and daughters will continue her cause.

Her musing's gets interrupted with a soft knocking on her door, composing herself again and making sure she's using her most "Regal" posture before she says a soft "Enter"

The door opens revealing a maid pushing a small trolley with tiny chrome domes on top, as she stops in front of the queen she curtseys, and Katherine stands to the same. Opening the domes and revealing the sandwiches that was inside. As Katherine sits back, she continues with her paperwork while waiting for the maid to finish her preparation she continues to finish her coffee.

"Your Majesty" The servant says just as she finished placing a plate with sandwiches and marmalades on the table, Katherine offers her thanks and asks for more coffee. Refilling her cup and placing the silverware, she curtseys – to which Katherine responds in kind – and she leaves the room.

Setting a napkin on her lap, she proceeds to pick her 'Reuben' sandwich and with a motion practiced and refined countless of times, she gently takes a small bite. As she continues with her little snack with grace, Katherine goes back to her earlier thoughts.

Undermining the high council was difficult but not impossible. They held a lot of political power, the office was made up of Dukes, Duchesses and other high-ranking nobles of every state that made up their Empire, The High council participates in legislation, alongside Parliament, the directly elected representation of the people of the Empire, with laws affecting state competences and all constitutional changes requiring the consent of the council. For its similar function, the office was effectively the upper house of parliament and was effective in basically making the Monarchs nothing more than figure heads…if needed.

Their government was unique, they ruled an Empire sure, but they were made up of a federation of different states, they were also a constitutional monarchy. The High council was an oligarchy, its positions were passed on hereditarily and the presidency of the council was held by the standing Monarch. The last part of their government was the people's assembly or parliament.

She had to be careful, removing the council was dangerous and unconstitutional. They could easily depose the current Monarch and with the help of parliament elect a new one, either by the next of kin or another noble line. The office was important in keeping their Empire together, she had to find a way to replace it…well…there was no rush.

Sipping her cup of coffee from a humble and simple canteen, she blinked and she didn't know when she got it out or ordered the maid to pour coffee in it. She smiles, caressing the numerous dents and scratches, a symbol of her struggles and experiences. It was always used in times of great distress, like her current predicament – or the war. She laughs remembering how the people around her - especially her parents – thinking in concern on how she was too attached to it, but Whilhelm didn't mind…he found it endearing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone beside her rang, wiping her hands and clearing her throat she picks up the phone and plainly says "yes – "Before she could continue she could hear the deep frantic voice of the person on the other line trying to explain something but was speaking so fast that he was jumbling a lot of the words and could only understanding a few, she recognized him to be as none other than Prime Minister Emil Gotha. A man who is 40 years of age, spending 20 of those long years wholeheartedly supporting her and her husband in their efforts of guiding the Empire through challenging times.

A liberal who is a popular figure in their party and begrudgingly respected by the opposition. He was known for his blunt attitude, being one of the only few people who would bluntly say 'no' to their face. He was an avid supporter to those who could convince him of their cause but was a staunch opposition to those who couldn't and from the sounds of it he was in great distress, which worried her, he was known to have a steady head, so to hear him like this meant something very concerning. She was about to tell him to slow down when the word "Mobilize" were mentioned.

As soon as she hears those words her stomachs drops…an attack? Here? Now? But who? Why? And how?...no…NO! This had to be some joke some cruel joke, why would they have to be attacked now!? But as she thought about it, it made sense, a storm just passed, and they haven't even known the full extent of the damage yet! As she continued to listen to the prime minister, the things she was hearing were making her angry, confused and…scared.

"Wait!" She shouts on the phone and quickly standing up causing the chair to fall down, the succeeding crash was completely ignored "How do we even know were under attack!?" She asks just as 2 of her guards come in to see what was wrong with their sovereign, and the moment they heard that there was an attack made them draw stop midway.

"All of the frontline troops we have are being mobilized and a large number of our reserves are being called up in haste" Prime minister Gotha replied panicked "We have been receiving reports that the order directly came from the Feldmarschall and has given similar orders to mobilize the Air Corps and the Naval Air Service".

As she hears this a myriad of emotions appeared. First of confusion, then disbelief, then finally anger. She was angry, everything has been going downhill! the storm had caused some still unknown damage, her husband is recovering but is still in a state of danger and now they were being attacked!

"Prime minister have you tried to reaching the Feldmarschall or any of our generals"

"Not yet your Majesty, the order was given just a few moments ago"

"I will get in touch with the Feldmarschall **personally** " She states firmly "Prime minister just proceed as planned, the empire has survived before it will survive again"

"Of course, your Majesty, I will keep you posted…Fur Thron und Reich!"

"Fur Thron und Reich" Katherine says firmly in return, putting the phone down and proceeds to sit back down – her chair being fixed upright by the guards – deep in thought, she was wondering what would they do now, she knew they could hold, they have invested much on their defenses and just like before they would weather out the storm and strike back with a vengeance.

Just as she was about to pick up the phone, she gets interrupted when one of the palace guards barged into the room without permission, purposely ignoring the 2 guards with their weapons raised towards him.

"I bring urgent news to her Majesty!" The 2 guards immediately lower their weapons; passing by them the one who just arrived went straight in front of the Kaiserrine immediately saluting and awaiting permission.

"What news do you bring that would require you to come to my presence with such haste?" She asks evenly.

"It's Kaiser Whilhelm your Majesty" Katherine stiffened on her seat, suddenly waiting in anticipation. She was about to ask what has happened to her husband when the guard continued with "He is awake now your Majesty"

It didn't take more than a few seconds of silence when it was shattered by the chair suddenly being pushed again and the rapid steps of the queen immediately followed seconds later by the palace guards. As they reach the hallway outside Katherine wanted nothing more to run but years of training was keeping her in check that and as well as the promise not to give any impression of weakness, but that was not what she was holding back that was difficult, it was that her eyes were red and misty and as they reach her bedroom the guards immediately secure the hallway outside, while Katherine proceeds inside her bedroom without preamble as she looks around, she could not see him on the bed and was about to ask when she noticed the window door of their balcony was open, slowly walking to the door she took one look outside and when the moment she set her eyes on him she couldn't hold it in any longer.

* * *

Pain…pain was the first thing he felt when he started getting his senses back. Opening his eyes, he could see a dark blue ceiling, groaning he tried to get up but immediately stops as more pain shoots through his body "Ugh…Damn"

He whimpers, looking around he saw that he was in a very…odd room, it looked posh and…large…the window leading to the balcony, the double oak doors, cabinets of pristine white, the walls were painted a light blue and white stripes on the edges lined with…gold?

Groaning again he tries to remember why he was here…'remember…what was the last thing that you remember' He says to himself, lying back down – finally noticing the soft mattress and pillows underneath – he closes his eyes as a satisfying sigh comes out of his mouth. The pain he was feeling made it hard to think but the level of comfort, God was it DIVINE!

Slightly shaking himself – much to his frustration – to avoid falling asleep, as tempting as it was. He thought back to what lead him…here. Thinking hard through, the headache, he remembers his frustration with his article and how much he'd like to strangle his boss…the odd storm…storm…His eyes widen in realization, He tries sitting up but stifles a yell, biting his lip so hard he's starting to taste blood. 'Okay bad idea…very bad idea' he reprimanded him for the unwarranted punishment it was enduring.

He opens his eyes…tears forming up, he looks to his side and finds a night stand – if he wasn't in so much pain, he would have appreciated the craftmanship on it. He sees a glass of water and some…medicine? It confirms his suspicion…'God how long was I out' he thinks, he remembers collapsing on the floor…clutching his chest. Sitting up slowly on the headboard he cradled his head.

With the new vantage, he looks around more thoroughly, confusions etched on his face…this wasn't a hospital room…everything around him…the furniture, architecture the absolute grace and…majesty of it all…he felt very out of place, Thinking on how he was even here and this is definitely not a hospital and even if it was…there was no way both him and Kate could even afford to be inside this!...also where was the myriad of medical equipment?

"Kate!" He says outload, God he had to get back to her…tell her he was fine. He slowly moved to the edge of the bed and sat there, putting his feet on the floor and trying to ignore the soreness still permeating his body, he grits his teeth and tries to stand. Taking some support from the nightstand – he would have admired the carpentry if he wasn't preoccupied with something else – and drinking the water placed there. Quenching his thirst, he guides himself with the wall careful not to push it to hard he tries to go to the double doors. He really needs to exercise more, the only time it hurt like this was when he was being pushed by his trainer when he needed to get some muscle on his bones…the only difference? That left him sore for days…this right now made it feel like his chest got hit with a watermelon propelled a giant slingshot!

As he was guiding himself to the wall, when he noticed a door slightly open revealing a large room and inside was something he would have to admire…lacquered oak walls, a book shelf that literally goes to the ceiling. Paintings, vases, sculptures…decorations of all shapes and sizes occupy every single corner and space that was available, which made him realize something. The…bedroom he was in was similar…just with less sculptures and paintings. Curious he steps inside – careful not to fall down and accidentally break anything here…he could only imagine the cost of a single one of these things…'probably more than my apartment' he states in his head.

The room was well lit coming from a small chandelier, there was no windows. At the center of it all was a massive oak table 3 meters in length and behind that was a large map of sorts, depicting a country he has never seen…but oddly familiar…all of these thing…all of it…only adds to his confusion. Questions start appearing…how…what…why, he kept repeating those questions like a mantra.

Moving in…he's not sure why he stepped inside, nor can he tell why he was so curious…there was something about this place that was giving Deja vu…"I know this place…but where" He was sure he wasn't in some kind of hospital, this was clearly an office but what kind of doctor would have all this.

The more he took in the things in the room and the actual room itself…he can't let go of the gnawing feeling at the back of his head…'it was probably the headache' he thinks, as he moves towards the desk. Some of the papers were strewn about, someone was here before. He was about to drop the papers to avoid getting into trouble when he saw the words on it.

"Succession letters?" He whispered in confusion, reading further he noticed the words 'succession' and 'throne'. '…was to be moved from the Kaiser to the Kaiserine' This was just getting more weirder the longer in got, as he checked the rest of the letters he realized something that they all had in common, getting all the papers and arranging them he noticed that it was all written in "German…" he whispers.

Looking down in disbelief, the revelation was starting to scare him…he wakes up in neither a hospital or his bedroom…the room he's in looks very familiar and now he can start reading German…a language he has very little knowledge about and to top it all off, all the letters are addressed to this Kaiser or the Kaiserrine, if he was to guess was their bedroom and…office, but that wouldn't make any sense…Germany was a Republic, it was no longer a Monarchy and why would there be both a Kaiser and a Kaiserine, hell why was he even here…at the bedroom of an…Emperor and an Empress.

Gulping at the sudden revelation he slowly puts everything back, the last thing he needed was upsetting whoever these Royals were, he turned around and carefully walked back to the door, he was about to get out, when he noticed the mirror at the back of the room and what stared back at him made him freeze.

He just stood there, unmoving, paralyzed like those being struck with the mystic arts. He looks back and no…no one else was in the room. His eyes going back to the mirror, his eyes meet the gaze of a man clearly in disbelief, walking towards the mirror he raises his hand to which the figure in front of him imitates, he tries touching his face and sure enough he could feel the rough edges, the scars and the…age that the mirror was revealing."Whilhelm?..." he asks.

The movement of his mouth is copied in front of him, his eyes grow in shock. Walking to the mirror he notices his…avatar walked closer as well, stopping closely at the mirror he wonders, was he playing the game? No the sensations all felt to real…and the realization slapped him hard on the face and he felt it, the realization of everything he saw…everything around him. The bedroom, the office the weird looking paintings and maps.

It finally made sense, everything around him…it was from the game 'Bloodlines: Path to legacy' but why would he be playing the game? Or more accurately why was he in the game…everywhere he looked, everything he touched and…felt was real… too real. The pain that was ever evident reminded him of that, stepping away from the mirror he took a closer look at the room around him. A small feeling was growing inside him, one he chose to ignore…for the moment.

This was his office – well his avatars office – he looked around. The culmination of the hundreds and hundreds of hours of playing was now revealed to him, oh he saw this same exact room countless of times, but no amount of high resolution could capture the amount of detail that was present to him and this was just an office… he started going around the room checking every nook and cranny. He slowly walked back to the bedroom, gritting his teeth a bit with the pain of every step he took.

Shaking his head, he almost stumbled going out the door. Moving – slowly – he got out of the office and proceeded back into the bedroom and stopping, he once again looked around with scrutiny and a small sense of awe, the feeling inside him was starting to grow.

As his eyes trailed everything in the room it eventually moved back to the bed…the bed where he – Whilhelm slept in with his…wife…the Kaiserine, where he made decisions that his character – before – made where it eventually lead to – stopping that train of thought, he closed his eyes and shook his head, it's impossible. There was no way he could possibly…this has to be a joke…a dream…that's right this was a dream, people still experience pain even when they were in a dream…right? Maybe this was why Kate didn't want him playing it so much, the fact he dreamt of this and not of Kate and his home worried him. He nodded to himself, he was going to wake up now, any moment and he'll be in a hospital bed, where Kate was probably waiting for him all worried to death, he smiles at that.

As he guided himself with the wall, he proceeded to go back to the bed. He couldn't wait to tell her about this, she'll probably laugh at and with him…although it did remind him of the novels he read when he was a kid; letting out a small laugh he remembered this one novel –

He suddenly felt a surge of immense pain that hit his body luck he was shot. Eyes closing, face all scrunched up and clutching his chest, he let out a soundless choke; he didn't notice his sudden loss of balance; one of his legs gave way as if they turned to liquid. He fell hard onto the edge of a small table and worsening the already unbearable headache and the objects on the table came crashing down as he did.

He was still clutching his chest and he felt as if he was being crushed and he was slowly curling into a ball.

"YOU'RE MAJESTY!" The shout cuts through the entire room as 6 members of the Royal Guards burst from the door. Upon seeing their sovereign, they immediately rushed to his side and cautiously carry him to the bed while one of them tried to stop the bleeding he had received from hitting his head. While the rest of them proceeded to secure the bedroom, the same person who shouted when he went inside said "Get the doctor, quick!"

As one of them is seen running out the bedroom in haste the other guard for his part was getting more and more nervous by the second, a feeling mirrored by his fellow brothers and sisters in arms. When he was told he was guarding the Kaiser, he took the job with great zeal, he was nervous at first, he first heard of what happened with the Kaiser a few hours ago, and just like the Kaiserines reaction they all took it in differently, some in disbelief and others shock.

He was just moved from the medical wing of the palace – with great reluctance from the Kaiserine. The job itself was easy, they were to just guard the Kaiser and make sure if there was anything wrong with him then they were to get the medical staff immediately, but just like everything in life it wasn't to be. They weren't just guarding the most powerful man in the empire but one that – if the rumors were to be believed – almost died and is still in the stage of recovery, therefore his safety was paramount.

No one reiterated this than no other than the Kaiserine. What happened last night spread like wild fire, especially as to how their normally stoic Kaiserine…unleashed herself, it did give her a newfound respect from everyone – albeit everyone in the palace would try and steer clear of her…everyone can tell that even with the recovery of the Kaiser the Kaiserine was still apprehensive about his situation. Everyone in the room had a look of fear to anxiousness as the realization of what happened slowly crept in, each one of them stole glances from each other. At best they could get reprimanded for allowing the still recovering monarch from getting injured, they would probably be reassigned to some back-water outpost in the southern deserts or the cold Nordic peninsula and they would prefer that because if the rumors were to be believed then it's not the high council or their officers they would be worried about…it's the Kaiserine.

"How's the wound?" One of the guards asked

"Nothing to bad Sargent…he won't be needing any stitches, but…"

"But?"

"He would be getting a scar"

The Sargent nods, a scar is better than a concussion, but then again what difference would that make when they are – no _**he**_ was to report to the Kaiserine herself. Shaking his head slightly and putting that train of thought at the back of his head, he'll face that problem later on, until the medical staff arrives, he needed to know if their Majesty was feeling anything in order for him to inform them.

"Your Majesty…are…are you alright?" He waited for a response but got nothing in return "Does his majesty need anything? A cup of water perhaps?" The question was still met with silence as the minutes grew and still not getting any response from their dazed monarch, they were starting to get worried for both him and themselves.

Will for his part was staring out into the distance. Everything he was seeing was supposed to be impossible…how does this place does, NPC's of a game come to life! And how did he transform to his avatar! He started pinching himself hard…trying to wake himself up from this sick joke.

He was stopped by the guards looking at him in concern and was about to ask him to stop when he indivertibly yelled "Let go of me!" the effect was immediate, those that were restraining him they immediately pull their hands back as if they were burned. Everyone took 2, 3 steps and they all stood ramrod straight. Fear etched on their faces. Quickly seeing his error, he quickly states "No – stop – stand…stand down – I…I didn't mean to snap at you all"

They all relax a bit but keep their present or parade stance, quickly trying to stand he asked them again to relax…to which they did with some reluctance. He apologized deeply and tells them to just…leave him be. They hesitated with that command but after saying it again, they relent and proceed to stay put. They see him stand and proceeds to walk to the balcony and was about to follow him when he gestured them not to.

So, they did as they were told and guarded the door outside the balcony. This left Whilhelm to his own devices, as he proceeds to the balcony, he could see the morning sunlight shining bright and true, its rays took some time adjusting to and he took his arm and tried to shield his eyes, as they slowly adjusted to the brightness what he saw next literally took his breath away. Out there in the horizon was a sprawling city separated by a large river. From here he could see the buildings stretched out for miles in both directions when he looked. A mixture of the Gothic and slightly modern architecture of the late 1920's. Any doubt that this was coma induced dream was quashed, and by God how weird it sounded for him to wish it was one.

God…if everything he was seeing was real, then that would mean he was _the_ MOST powerful man in all of Europa. The realization made him queasy, he felt his legs buckle and tries to support himself up with the help of the balcony, the immense weight of a literal country on his shoulders. The realization was hitting him all at once, millions upon millions of people on which he once controlled in a game turned real. Also remembering the immense holdings, he had, he remembered he based this country like the German empire but unlike that empire this was bigger…far bigger. Shaking his head and letting out a small laugh at it, he controlled a land mass similar to a continent.

"By God" He just can't believe it, tears slowly form in his eyes as another realization hit him, he's no longer at home, he's no longer going to see friends and family, he's no longer going to see his beloved Kate…He stifles a small cry…God what did he do to deserve this. There had to be a way home…there had to be, if he was taken from his world to be transported here…in this joke…then surely, there was a way form him to return home…his real home.

His musings get interrupted by the sounds of shoes hitting the marble floor, as he turns to meet his visitor only momentarily knocked of balance but quickly regains his footing, his eyes widen in shock and disbelief, standing right in his arms was none other than the person he took care of when all of this was still a game, her blue eyes filled with tears, unrestricted and were freely going down her aged but still beautiful face. One hand covering her quivering mouth while the other was clutching his chest. The dress she wore hugged her curves beautifully, amplifying her physique and her golden hair flowed freely in the breeze.

Frozen in shock he could see her face and eyes full of relief, joy and…pleading? She just stood there looking at him. She was about to speak when he cut he spoke first "Katherine?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating this story, there was a lot of things that came up. Rest assured though that the next chapter is going to be posted soon.
> 
> Comment and Review 😊


	4. Burden

30 years… 30 years of unceasing conflict with the Empire. Akre sighs deeply and couldn't help but reminisce on it all, pacing around the room he takes a whiff from his pipe as he waits patiently for the rest, looking at the hourglass next on a table, he could see the sand dripping slowly but steadily filling the bottom part of the device. Staring out into the window, he admired the tranquil night sky. After a while, Akre sighed 'What is a few minutes to an Elf that can live for all eternity?' He thought… his outward appearance of calmness contradicted with the troubled thoughts that are brewing in his mind.

He then stared unto the painted ceiling; the events that littered the roof came to life from the memories he vividly remembered. Closing his eyes, he let all sensations go into the night as he delved into his memories of simpler times.

He remembered when the Empire was still called _The Republic_ thrived. A time of Prosperity and Opportunity (for the League), he had witnessed the beginning of this bloody war …He saw the unification of the human city-states and The Republic arose.

Compared to the other nations around it, the Republic was young and inexperienced. Insignificant in the eyes of the rest of the world due to their tentative alliances and scattered military forces.

At the forefront was Recipia, a rich city-state that claimed land alongside four massive rivers that, if followed, all lead back to the capital, Recipia.

At this Akre rolled his eyes. He still wondered how humans could invent (or discover, in Akre's humble opinion) new things with an imagination like that.

Over time, other City-States grew and expanded yet their growth paled in comparison to Recipia. The nearby Demihuman kingdoms and some independent human city-states chose not to join or interact with the growing Republic and treated them more or less the same but with growing concern. As time passed more and more settlers from the unknown lands appeared from the north, their numbers matching their speed of expansion and aggression to their newfound neighbours.

His eyes followed the massive painting as if following an unseen trail. A trail he knew, one that he himself saw. Akre could see the depiction of the Nomadic Permians, Northern Orcs, and other races settling on the far north. They all knew from mixed sources that their new northern neighbours came from unknown lands past the northern sea. They were many theories as to why they migrated south but he and a select few knew that they came to find a new home…and with new players settling in, meant they had to be wary of them along with the fledgling Republic…but it also came with a few…opportunities, one such was to stop the growth of the republic and to prevent the new threats from getting too far south, the surrounding nations all agreed to use the Republic as a buffer (without informing the Republic of course).

With the continued expansion of these nomads, it was only a matter of time when they would meet the burgeoning Republic. One thing led to another, a game of politics, diplomacy, and… _motivations_ done by no small part of him and his colleagues and eventually the Republic and the those that settled in the North eventually went to war. They expected the new Northerners to tie up the Republic and distract them from their rampant expansionist efforts. A war that would drain both sides with admittedly skilled Republican soldiers countering the Northerner's numbers making both sides dedicate themselves to the conflict and open them to outside influences where they would be kept in check by their tender and wise administrations.

That was not what happened.

He suppressed the growing frustration; he closed his eyes remembering how they aided the losing Republic… yes, they wanted them to be _humbled_ but **not** **replaced** with another far less tolerable neighbour…so with great reluctance they started helping the republicans. It worked well at first, they supplied them with enchanted and runed weapons crafted by the dwarves, magic taught by the elves and the other races gave them both material and manpower… to an extent. Everything was proceeding as planned, they had even sent some of their own "volunteers" to keep up the ruse, but the majority of the fighting was done by the reinvigorated Republicans.

But overtime things began to change. All the states focused more and more of their resources to the replication and improvement of the very same weapons they were supplied with, and with growing horror, saw those same weapons change and warp themselves to suit the needs of the war, becoming something beyond recognition. The Republic eventually made several breakthroughs in Magical development, paths which were deemed too wasteful or too dangerous were deemed fair game. The creation of Focus Crystals was one such invention that granted the Republic unparalleled potential.

Eventually the Republic was able to win that war, at a massive cost of both lives and resources. Everyone thought everything would return to some form of balance, especially with how badly mauled the Republic was…but it wasn't meant to be, after one threat was defeated…another took its place and ironically the very enemy the Republic faced came from within, in a twist of irony, it tore itself in two and was caught in the fires of a civil war.

The Republic had opted to vote for emergency powers or as they called it, a Dictator. The title still confused him as to how the humans could ever think that giving one person that much power was a good idea. Granted they had tried to influence the decision with their own more malleable puppet that would benefit not just them but also the humans but as history has proven time and again, they don't follow the winds of destiny.

"Ardeni Lino vi Titus" He muttered bitterly, remembering the wide-eyed look of the young general as his name was announced. To this day, he regretted not putting forth an assassination request on that man. But even the most perfect beings make mistakes. Titus quickly recovered from his shocked stupor and proudly proclaimed that he would drive off the Northern barbarians with the full might of the Republic at his back and marched north with a newly drafted army and faced the northern horde for 5 years.

Ardeni returned to the capital as a hero, yet he had changed. The once boisterous young general had become calculating and battle-hardened and looked at any non-human race with a piercing gaze. Amidst the celebrations of victory, he struck and created a civil war that lasted 10 years.

The Loyalists, a name given to the republicans that kept to the virtues of the Republic led by none other than "Sertorius Cassius vi Levi" commander of the southern legions and a man Akre knew personally, he was an experienced General that fought countless battles during the Southern incursions. He was also a staunch republican, appalled by what he saw as Ardeni's plot for subverting the Republic, he took the Legions under his command and the fleeing Senators and established themselves on their south-eastern holdings. He struck ferociously and swiftly at the start of the conflict, winning a string of victories. The speed of his assault meant that a large portion of the southern territories were lost overnight and there was nothing Ardeni and his allies could do.

But Sertorius knew they could never win by fighting the Rebels head-on and so asked for support from their southern neighbours. Help came as fast as the winds of rebellion echoed throughout the fractured Republic while the rest of the other kingdoms just looked on and waited fearful of the outcome.

He shakes his head. They had provided all the support they could, careful as not to leave traces of their involvement. He lets out a defeated sigh, no reason to remember and regret it now. His reminiscing was slowly coming to an end as his eyes followed the last part of the painting, his lips pressed into a thin line as he remembered the end of the civil war too well, everyone does. Sertorius, as great a general as he may be for a human, simply lacked the resources to fully achieve a victory for the Loyalists. Ardeni despite the fault of this person and race, knew he could not match

For every soldier Sertorius could muster, three would willingly volunteer to Ardeni.

For when Ardeni fought in the North, tales of his feats grew. To the 'heroic' defences of the numerous forts the littered the border, to the desperate holding actions that saved many retreating soldiers. His name was whispered in reverent tones by the normal masses, and soldiers who served under him told their personal tales of valour and glory, their eyes misted over in awe as they beheld their young commander.

Ardeni didn't just fight the Northern incursion, he also maneuvered himself in the world of politics. He was a young commander that was part of a new generation of politicians that started appearing in the senate, one that advocated a more "united" government entity and the command he was given was the perfect way in which to gain prestige and influence.

He selected his subordinates carefully and made sure that they would be indebted to him, so when he finally took over the support which he carefully planted bore him the fruit of the majority of the states signing allegiance to him.

He could still remember that day, when soldiers, politicians and civilians were begging them to let them seek refuge in their lands. The aura of defeat, desperation… and fear was thick wherever they went. A lot of people might call his decisions calculated and he himself was told it was manipulative and at some cases he could agree to that…but heartless he was not and so he used his influence to save those he could from their exodus…besides at the end of it they would be greatly indebted to them…and one can only imagine the benefits that could be reaped after.

And instead of giving chase Ardeni focused on solidifying his position further. He gained the title Emperor for life and with sweet flowery words convinced the senate to ensure the safety of their nation they must establish a new unified state. And so, the Republic and the Democracy it birthed died with unmatched approval which gave birth to a new power, an Empire named Repicia.

Ardeni focused on healing his battered nation, he knew a large majority of the loyalists got away by sailing out to the east sea and fled down south into its neighbour but refused to pursue…at least not right away, as he knew anymore military action would be the end of them. He restructured the entire military, and Akre begrudgingly admired the innovations they made. Ardeni was also focused on improving agriculture and infrastructure and went around the new Empire to get the support of the population. All of which were made to ensure that they were all loyal to him and made them all complacent.

Eventually, Ardeni died of age and what he left behind was a monstrous nation that wasn't seen in the continent since. The title of Emperor was then passed down into his predecessors. In all of this, the demihuman and remaining states didn't just stand by but carefully watched during their war with the north, the civil war, and the establishment of the new empire.

Opening his eyes, he could not help but frown remembering that event. It was no secret that he was the utmost outspoken about supporting the side of…good or at least a nation that would come out as tolerable. They weren't naïve, they knew how deadly and ambitious their new enemy was and prepared for it. As the decades passed by plans were already underway to stunt and eventually defeat the expansionist empire.

The decades that passed were ripe with intrigue…spies, diplomacy, and sinister plots. Both sides gave everything they had in gaining the upper hand. He and the others in the council played a vital part during that time and for what it was worth everything was peaceful, strained as it was.

He suppressed a snort – it would be unbecoming of an elf, but then again, he wasn't the same as all the others - if Sertorius and his rebellion lasted any longer, they could have been aided by their neighbours, especially since opinions were starting to shift. But battlefield victories, can only do so much, the rebellion ended as it began, bloody…but the ideas of Sertorius still carried on and many dreamed to have their own liberty again, but for now the Empire, learning of who aided their enemy, directed its sword to a new enemy…

* * *

"I hope I did not intrude" Akre turns to his fellow elf, tilting his head in question "I could see that you were heavily…preoccupied"

"No, not all" Akre replies "I was merely reminiscing about the past" he said as he takes a sip of his tea.

His companion merely hums and states "To serve as a lesson to those who come after us"

Akre gave upon his friend the dourest look he could achieve, suppressing a smile at the old proverb often reserved for naive children.

The conversation flowed between the 2 of them, light and mundane, the hourglass in front of them showing the slow trickle of sand as the minutes passed. These small brief respites are welcomed, especially during these troubling times.

Akre presses his lips into a thin line, unable to sway the thought that kept itself attached like a leech…this blasted war was draining all of them…money, resources… manpower. For the last 3 decades both sides were just slogging at each other, something had to give…

"Denarii for your thoughts" His friend once again interrupts his musing, gone was the friendly air around them and the reality hung heavy like weights. Akre could only stare back at his friend with a neutral face, trying to hide his drained…everything. His companion across the table offers a small smile of understanding and nods. Akre couldn't exactly say he was tired…by Camua they **ALL** were.

"I'm sorry Braern" Taking his pipe, Akre got his pouch to replenish his tobacco "I have not been able to give myself some reprieve very recently" They were all busy going and being sent to places to forge alliances, gain favours and negotiate resources for the new campaign they were all preparing.

They haven't done much for this campaigning season, neither did the Empire. There were a few skirmishes here and there but overall, there were no large-scale engagements or a monumental tactical or strategic victory. Akre knew the Empire was slowly mustering its forces and soon enough they would attack when everything was in place.

"It is all well my friend…we all wish for some rest" Braern's tone was wistful and understanding, taking another sip of his tea, the aura around them changed to a more comfortable one. Braern waits for a few more moments before saying "Have you heard about what has transpired recently?" he asks with a mischievous smile

Akre looks at him in curiosity and answers with a simple 'no' putting his cup down. "Our eastern 'ally' has achieved a most splendid victory due to our… forewarning" Braern says with relish, getting Akre's full attention.

"The Republic has won a victory at the "west sea"" Brearn says with suppressed glee. "They successfully attacked the Imperials while they were anchored at the major ports. Half of the fleet along with the transports lost… 20,000 men gone" Braern states with a firm and delighted expression "Lady Camua surely gazed at the Imperial fleet that day. The mortals have finally shown their worth in the alliance. I was starting to think them inept"

Akre starred in surprise. He found himself unable to contain a smirk of his own from showing, taking his pipe he could only nod in turn, but the gesture was enough of a reply to Brearn who continued on with his infectious merriment, the Republicans have proven themselves to be cunning and capable allies… somehow. This unprecedented victory was a welcome surprise from the inaction of this campaigning season. His eyes gleamed with a myriad of emotions, mainly elation, bloodlust and personal satisfaction. He couldn't blame him…after all he was enjoying this as well, they weren't sadists by any means. But the Recipians have brought it upon themselves in how they should be treated… After all, you reap what you sow.

A celebration is in order, calling this a boost to their morale was an understatement. With this development, any invasion that the Empire had planned would be delayed for months and he openly praised the Republicans. The Empire has been building up a large fleet of ships and men for an invasion on their holdings and eventually on their main island. When they first heard the news from one of their allies, King Hespaspus of Felsig, from their connections, a plan was already in the motion.

Akre couldn't resist a knowing smile "Our…allies have been very useful" He says while taking a puff from his pipe, filling his lungs with a comforting warmth. A slow smoky exhale came after "They have contributed much to in this war"

Braern shared sentiments chuckling like a joyful youngling. He couldn't help but praise his subordinates on how well they executed their orders.

Deception was an art after all.

Braern couldn't help but think on their next move…he let his ideas flow while enjoying his honey lemon tea.

They didn't have the numbers to face the Empire in open warfare as most of their troops were elsewhere and the once they did have on hand can only be used in defence and more delicate actions. This is what their allies are for… when they passed on the news that the Empire was amassing a large fleet on their west coast for an invasion…it didn't take long for the Republic to muster their own force for a first strike…especially when they were convinced it was headed for them… whether or not that was the case was lost in the panic then mustering of the troops. Was it wrong for them to deceive their allies? yes it was. Was it necessary? …definitely.

Regardless of how they achieved this victory, it was still a victory. Besides it wasn't as if it didn't have its benefits. With the ships and men on the bottom of the ocean, that left the Empire's western territories vulnerable, that meant they had – no NEEDED to pull out troops from their other fronts to fill the void and although they had a substantial naval force on their southern coast they can't pull any of those ships out on the threat of a counterattack or invaded in turn.

"This is great news for Queen Icenia" Braern says evenly, asking for a servant to fill his cup once more. He admired the aroma of tea as it was being poured, offering the servant girl a friendly smile as a thank you "It would give her some room to… reorganize her strategy and forces"

"Indeed" The Repicians ongoing war on the east with the 'warrior bunnies' was a waste overall, fueled by one man's hubris and pride…"Crown Prince Julius is going to have a pleasant time with this" Braern could only snort, the face on the prince's face when his stupid campaign would have to be halted was something he'd pay to see, the only reason why the Empire even invaded those eastern tribes was so that they could get more slaves and expand their influence. The Sahkeree, seeing an opportunity, funded the crusade to spread their religion and belief of their gods. This action however put a bigger strain on the Empire's already struggling supply lines. Over time it would be beneficial, the large expanse of the west is great for farming, grazing, herding and settlement once everything was over. But they solely underestimated the strategy of warrior bunnies and their willingness to both extend the war and sustain the casualties that they did. Because of this, the crusade lasted longer than it should have and used up more men and materiel than needed.

The war stretched longer and needed more men than planned, it also didn't help that Julius was a sub-par commander and had wasted the lives of the men during early months of the campaign. His inexperience with command was painfully obvious. It didn't help that their enemy refused to meet them in open battle knowing all too well that they would be crushed. Queen Icenia did the smart thing and played to her people's strengths.

Large number of cohorts were ambushed in the unfamiliar hilly and grassy plains. The advice and complaints of experienced officers were ignored and promptly silenced, figuratively and literally, when increasing doubts and opinions threatened to undermine Julius' command. His rash orders of chasing a 'routed' enemy ensured that pursuing maniples were led into pre-prepared ambush spots. Their supply trains were ambushed frequently, often raided and burned, while attempts at scavenging bore nothing but ashes for the starving troops. The once lush and green plains of the rumoured east turned to nothing but ash and scorched earth in the wake of the Queens' orders and the resulting skirmishes.

When news reached the eager ears of Emperor Dracus, his excitement turned to horror at the reports he received. Ignoring advice from experienced officers and before culling 'insubordination'? Promotion of inept replacements? Ordering advances into certain death? Madness!

He immediately salvaged the situation by assigning a more capable commander and issued a formal missive that relieved the crown prince of command. The Emperor didn't support that campaign from the beginning, but Julius forced his hand and they couldn't so easily cease the campaign with so much loss and little gain.

But just like everything in life…balance must exist. Everyone remembers to see the good things that come with the bad, always trying to see the supposed silver lining. But everyone forgets… _everyone_ forgets that even the good things would have a dark shadow following it, waiting, watching…those caught unprepared will be the ones who will suffer the most. This was no different.

But, as life has taught him, everything has a cost. The Republican strike against the Imperial Invasion Force and the Icenian resistance brought them time. All those lives spent and all it did was give them time. He would not be surprised if their shipyards were already making replacements and new recruits being drilled relentlessly.

The rate of loss was staggering, and would outright cripple any one member of the league. But this was The Empire, a continent spanning dominion that could easily fuel their war machine. Akre could still see their shadow preparing to encompass all.

Seeing his friend deep in thought with a doubtful expression made him stop his celebratory mood. Frowning slightly, he asks "This 'triumph' does not please you?"

Akre looked up to his friend's confused expression "Forgive me, my friend" He said slightly bowing "But you must know that while this can be considered a total defeat to most, it is but a minor inconvenience to the Empire" Looking at Braern, he could see the barely contained annoyance in his eyes.

"They can easily replace ships and equipment but never the experienced troops that sunk with it" Braern replies in a matter of fact tone "They have lost a large sum of their elite legions" He continues as he takes a sip from his cup.

"That is true" And it was, as the saying goes…'Fear an old man in a profession where men die young' Taking a whiff of his pipe he could taste the tobacco and could feel the smoke in his lungs, holding it in for a moment and then exhaling it out slowly, feeling his body relax he tries to ease his mind next, but he couldn't help but think.

He stares back at Braern and asks, "You mentioned they lost 300 warships?" Braern could only nod slowly, his face riddled with curiosity "Why did they not capitalize on their advantage, especially since they have caught the Imperials unaware? Our original reports points to them having more than that"

Braern stares in confusion but eventually remembers the lack of details that was presented and tried to hide his embarrassment by taking a long sip from his cup, he was about to respond and remedy his lack of explanation when he was interrupted with the opening of the room's heavy oak doors.

Both stood at attention as they met the other arriving council members. A myriad of species, all adorned with decorative armour and ceremonial clothing, easily reflecting the diversity of their coalition made their way inside the chamber and Akre could not help but smile. The procession made their way inside the room, exchanging pleasantries and greetings to both Akre and Braern. They all proceeded to their own intricately designed oak chairs at the circular table.

As Akre sat on his own finely decorated chair, he looked around. The whole room was alive with activity. He observed the delegates. Warriors, dignitaries, and ambassadors from all the races of all Tonantzin, the people that made the foundation of their long-forged coalition.

Behind each member were their banners and sigil that represented them and their respective clans, domains and kingdoms, held aloft in between marble columns that were placed along the wall, all having unique intricate designs each one made to represent the species that formed their own coalition. The columns all rose to support a vaulted ceiling, having murals depicting the stories of their past. From there, a chandelier made from gold, the base that held the massive fire lanterns that illuminated the room below, the light passing through magic embedded glass that shone with a golden hue.

Any outsider might have mistaken the room as a place where the Gods themselves would convene…and in a way it was made to feel like that. Anyone allowed in literally and figuratively held power.

Looking to his left he could see Duke Marcellus Ro Titus of the "Independent" Kingdoms talking to 2 other delegates to his left, Troeger Li Vegetus of the far eastern Republic, the remnants of the old Republic and Lord Asger of the North Sea Empire.

Continuing around the table he locked eyes with Lusha Ulacaryn, she gave a mischievous smile at his direction, Akre could only shake his head and roll his eyes at his fellow wood elf. She and her party that made up of dark elves and Volraden – wolf people – they recently arrived from the mainland a few days ago. Aside from being the coalitions direct link deep inside Imperial territory, their effective guerrilla tactics had made them a constant thorn on the empire's side and any attempt of retaliation is ineffective especially when they're based deep inside thick forests, swamps and mountain ranges.

Moving his gaze further around the table he could see the Dwarves and the Gnomes fixing some of the papers they have brought with them 'New weapons, I hope' Akre said to himself. They were in charge with developing, experimenting and producing all the weapons they used. While the elves and some other races prided themselves with advanced knowledge and application of magic.

The Dwarves were masters of the forge, rivalled only by the Empire. Their knowledge of industry and metallurgy made it possible for them to industrialize magic, they were also in charge of the management of the coffers which funded and ultimately ran this entire endeavour although personally speaking, Akre would have preferred if magic and technology were to remain separate.

Magic after all was a sacred art, something that needed time for study and dedication, they also needed to remember that it was a gift granted to them by the Gods. They should not so easily abuse a gift that could easily be taken away…but the fact of the matter is they needed everything they had to fight the Empire… after all they were able to reverse engineer everything the Empire made…personal feelings and pride were ineffective tools of war especially if one's neck was on the receiving end of a sword.

Moving to the next groups were none-other than the Lizardmen and Fairies. They made up one of the most important tribes of this coalition. Just like his fellow elves and the wolfmen, the lizard men were feared and respected for being the eyes and ears of their whole coalition, they have infiltrated almost every nation on the continent and they were always lurking in the shadows, always observing. The fairies were the smallest in all of them present, no taller than 6 inches tall, but they worked heavily with the lizardmen, infiltering forts and buildings aiding them in spy craft. Much like the elves the connection of their magic with nature is invaluable.

After waiting for everyone to settle down Akre stood up and said, "My friends, thank you for all coming today". Attention garnered, he continued "I trust that everyone is well and taken for?" He was answered with nods and words of 'yes'.

"Well then, without any more delay let us begin"

Taking the initiative, Braern started the discussion "As of this moment, our allies have achieved a most glorious victory" Braern directs his attention to Troeger Li Vegetus, the man having a knowing smile and nods in acknowledgement "The reports about the Imperial build-up on their eastern most ports have been all but…destroyed" Braern ended his statement with a wicked grin, shared by both him and the attendees.

Much like earlier, He explained in gleeful detail of what transpired during the republican attack.

By the end of it everyone was smiling, the results of this battle would have a rippling effect on everything. From the easing of pressure from the Independent states and kingdoms, having the North Sea Empire fill the void of having their ships control the east sea, to having the Empire open to invasion. Everyone was jovial, Akre and Braern having knowing smiles of what the real intention of the attack was "With this, the plans for an invasion on the new Republican mainland is thwarted '' Akre continues. But one question remains.

"While this is all grand, there is still one thing that must be known" Looking at the Republican delegate, Vegetus nods knowingly, his lips pressed on a thin line, but his face remains neutral of any emotion.

"The numbers of men and ships destroyed do not match the number that was anchored" Lusha Ulacaryn suddenly cuts in. Ignoring the interruption, Akre asks the same question he asked Braern. Everyone on the table was quiet, all eyes on the Republican delegate with an air of expectation. Heavily sighing, Vegetus straightened himself.

"Before I answer, may I set forth how it led there?" The council approved "When we received news about the preparations of an invasion, we prepared our fleet to meet them with the intention of surprise, every one of you already know this" Nods were shared among those seated "When we arrived our initial attack was successful…one of the reasons for this was the usage of a new weapon, one we developed by ourselves"

This raised eyebrows and suspicion, Akre especially, he looked towards Braern and especially Lusha, both shook their heads slightly indicating that they did not know. Akre pressed his lips into a thin line, he would have to talk to them later.

"It was initially developed before our civil war, all of you know our predicament with the threats on our northern borders. But when the threat passed development slowed"

"What magic did you use?" Lusha asked.

"That I do not know" Vegetus replied "I am not a mage myself so I could not explain to you on how it works, but overall, we used large amounts of mages, mana, focus crystals and polished mirrors"

"We managed to create a beam of heavily concentrated magic that could destroy almost anything in its path" That caught everyone's attention especially Akre, Lusha and Braern "We dubbed it the 'The Sword of the Republic' the _weapon_ was capable of using any kind of magic"

"That still does not answer the question of how you were not able to destroy the entire fleet" Garvin the dwarf representative stated, cutting him off.

Vegetus was about to reply vehemently for being cut off when Duke Marcellus added "Or the fact you have kept this from us" Vegetus could only stare as one by one the delegates around the table were giving him suspicious looks, among other things.

Seeing where this was going Akre immediately stood up and said "Peace brothers and sisters! Peace!" He stated firmly while looking around, daring anyone to speak up, when no one did he continued "I understand that we have many questions and we will have them all answered" He looked to Vegetus giving him a nod "First we must let our friend finish"

As everyone calmed down…begrudgingly, Vegetus continued "As mentioned we caught the Imperials by surprise… but the same could be said for us" Everyone around the table was quiet, confusion replacing anger and suspicion "There was a storm that manifested itself out of nowhere that caused both sides to cease fighting"

Akre could remember that day clearly, the storm upon investigation was large and fierce. It would explain why they couldn't proceed with the attack; the damage was also felt here. But it was odd, and he knew it couldn't be natural, not to mention they felt a large presence of magic that came with and after the storm. The revelation that the storm was caused by a weapon was beyond concerning, but what Vegetus said next caused him trepidation.

"The storm was caused by the weapon as you already surmised, but it wasn't caused by our weapon alone but both ours and the Imperials" The silence that came after was deafening, after what felt like an eternity the silence was suddenly shattered with a torrent of varying degrees of anger and insults directed at the Republican representative, Braern tried to be a peacemaker but his please fell on deaf ears as the delegates expressed their thoughts short on actually lynching the Republican.

"What in the gods name were you thinking!"

"Can you imagine what the Empire could do with this!"

"How did we not know about this!" Duke Marcellus stood up shouting, pointing at the elves, Lizardmen and the faeries "You people are absolutely useless!"

This drew the attention of the group drawing their ire, Marcella of the fae folk was about to lash out when she was stopped by the Lizardmen Lord Cartus, and just as well, Marcella was known for her beauty as well as her reputation for holding a burning grievance to those that would insult her and her people, the Fairy settled down but she never took her eyes away from the Duke

"Duke Marcellus I understand your concern…but accusing us of failure is misplaced…especially since this weapon would have passed through the region that is in your control, regions that are 'sympathetic' to our cause" Marcellus for his part was enraged with this

"Let us not forget that the Empire holds vast lands, lands they can easily construct such devices, we cannot be everywhere at once" Lusha cut in, nodding in apology to Cartus in which he returns in kind she continues "Not to mention that they also employ our people"

That was true, the Empire was far from turning away from such methods of spy craft. While others would use deception, and threats to convince their fellow brothers and sisters to do counter espionage, the Empire offered those who helped them with "generous" gifts, promise of lands, wealth and power. Ironically it keeps those promises to the letter, a trait that has earned the respect of those who served them and hatred to those that opposed them.

Akre for his part was quietly watching, his face passive but his thoughts were a maelstrom…if this was true…the repercussions are unimaginable…no…a weapon like that would cause ripples long into the future. If the empire had this in their arsenal, then they would have no choice, but to mass produce the weapon in haste…everyone would have one…need one…an arms race would start, they would engulf this world with more powerful weapons…and the Sahkeree…by the gods….those extremists would wield this for this crusade.

Gripping the armrest of his chair Akre could only imagine an uncertain future, one with new alliances, weapons of all sorts of sizes and immense power pointed at each other's throats. Breathing in deeply and sighing to himself…he had to calm down, the future is uncertain but has many outcomes. They just had to play their cards right…alter their plans a little.

Looking around he could still see the fog of chaos that has befallen this gathering, closing his eyes, he stood up preparing himself for what he was about to do.

The ongoing uproar was suddenly silenced by a loud slam on the wooden table. The impact echoed around the room like a torrent. The succeeding silence was as deafening as the turmoil that preceded it, attention was turned to the source of the disruption. Akre was standing straight as a pillar, eyes aflame with a golden hue as his magic lingered around him like miasma, challenging those that dared his dominance. Everyone around the table sat down, placated.

Order restored, Akre opened with "Lord Troeger Li Vegetus" He stated evenly "When can we expect the design of this protype be made available?"

"We can provide the pattern immediately" Vegetus says evenly refusing to be cowed "The weapon itself can be delivered in a fortnight, the seas are still rough due to the storm"

Nodding Akre turned to Lord Garvin "Can we expect the weapon to be produced en masse with due haste?"

"Aye, got no choice about it" sighing Gavin announced to everyone "Until we see the weapon itself, we can't be sure"

"But we are confident we can make it for everyone with spares for everything, once we see the plans, making it shouldn't be too difficult" Herble the Gnome beside the Dwarf delegate replied.

Akre nods approvingly "Lord Vegetus" getting the republicans attention "I hope you understand our companions indignance, but if you have failed to inform us any later then we would be left with an extreme disadvantage" not really, Akre adds the last part to himself, he's sure that they would have found out eventually but he wouldn't pass the chance on humiliating the Republican for his irresponsibility.

"That I understand Lord Akre" The Republican nods, standing up meeting Akre's gaze and spoke evenly "But everyone has secrets to keep, don't they?" Once again silence permeated the room, everyone was looking at the pair, questions and confusion clearly being felt all around.

Akre gave no response, neither his demeanour nor expression betrayed what he felt, but unbeknownst to all Akre was gritting his teeth, the message was clear. The Republic knew. How they knew, he could not discern. He was certain that they would eventually find out, but so soon.

They would have to…improve their intelligence on the Republic, if they knew then it only meant they were catching up 'the little boy was now learning' he found it amusing and it showed when all he did was curl his lip upward, an act missed by everyone but the person he intended it to. The Republican representative only narrowed his eyes.

"Lord Vegetus" Lord Cartus suddenly cuts in, alleviating the tension that was being felt "Your actions in hiding the weapon cannot be overstated, but I believe I can speak for everyone here that we are also thankful for the initiative you took in its development and usage" Making sure his gaze meets the eyes of all those who are seated before focusing them on Akre "In that regards Lord Akre aren't there a great many things we need to discuss?"

"Indeed, Lord Cartus" Akre replies, both him and the Republican delegate holding their gaze when they seated themselves. As the meeting moved on, Akre was still with his thoughts, if there was one thing that's certain it's that he needs to make sure they don't anger the Republic. The alliance they have share a common enemy but the bonds they share are tenuous at best. They can't lose their alliance with the Republic, they're the ones who can supply them with raw materials necessary for their war machine, if they were to suddenly cease all exports then it won't matter how advance their technology is or how well versed they are with magic…a war of attrition is something they would want to avoid.

They also had to make sure that the production of more of this weapon be regulated, He can already see the gears turning in the heads of many of those present.

"The Corelians have not accepted our agreement" Cartus mentioned flatly "We have been beaten by the Empire" He nearly spat.

"Bribed were they now?" Braern supplied, his tone and demeanour are laced with of already knowing a routine.

"Yes…they bribed the grand nobles to stage a small rebellion against Basil's sons…and among each other" sighs and murmurs could be heard around the table, with the Corelians now dealing with these rebellions… coordinated rebellions no doubt they would be tied down. The kingdom bordered the southern part of the Empire, their armies were a match to the imperial palatini heavy infantry and their heavy horse archer cataphracts were infamous for martial prowess in the field, but now they clearly couldn't be of any use to the council.

The Corelian kingdom, his kingdom was in a state of decline. The central authority he worked hard for was now being torn apart by his powerful emirs, his heirs Ismaaem and Ha'aaq were ironically working together trying desperately to hold the kingdom together, it was rather unique, normally siblings would fight amongst each other for control of any kingdom or Empire but here they were closely working together to prevent their powerful emirs from rebelling, but with the Empire clearly funding the nobility not as a whole but against each other, they have effectively made sure that no one group could consolidate a single powerful force.

"Should we send support?" Vegetus suggested "Ismaaem and Ha'aaq both abhor the Empire and if successful they can tie down countless amounts of men and resources on their borders alone"

"We don't need to" Braern smiles and sets his gaze on Lusha.

Giving out a snort, the elf merely smiles in response, with the ongoing rebellion happening all over the kingdom sending out agents would be simple…not easy but simple enough. It's always easier to send small groups of men rather than a big army, this would save them time and resources that they need elsewhere. They would have to target key imperial supporters and at the end of it, plus they would get a boon from the siblings, if not? There are always people around who can be more…sympathetic.

"While this is all grand, there is one problem" Lusha suddenly cuts in, getting the attention of everyone around the table, once everyone quieted down, she looked at Marcellus as he composed himself, a feeling of uneasiness evident in the Duke.

"We are facing the same problems with the other kingdoms…my connections told me that the Empire has already sent their agents out and offered the kingdoms that border the Corellians to 'stabilize' the rebelling factions"

Sighs could be heard all around the table, more so from Duke Marcellus, the Independent Kingdoms was cornered on the far-left side of the Continent, they numbered at least 7 in total. The massive sea on the left, the Empire, and its puppet states on the north and the Corelians on their east meant that they were surrounded, and they didn't have the manpower nor the resources to fight any prolonged war.

As Lusha explained the growing situation with Marcellus adding the much-needed details, it was news that was…unwelcomed. Everyone knew that the Kingdoms bordering Corelians had a history…an unpleasant one at that, they were able to resist Corelian expansion but at immense cost. They were able to get reprieve when they asked the Empire for assistance…at the time it was dire, and nobody envied their position but the consequences that came after was…expected. As usual the Empire gave its support by bearing down on the Corelians northern border and using one of the tried and tested method of bribing the Corelian nobility, this eased the pressure and the Corelians diverted their forces on the new threat.

The Kingdoms however were forced to pay a yearly 'upkeep' to the Empire for the work they were doing, it comes to no surprise that this would eventually sprout dissidence, and bloom it did, now ripe with malcontent they sent representatives behind closed doors to the coalition in the hopes of getting the much needed support to free themselves from the Imperial boot.

But from they were hearing the Empire was giving the lands bordering the Kingdoms free reign to whatever they want, the reason was unclear. Duke Marcellus was convinced it was so that the kingdoms will pressure the Corelians on their border and from what he could gather the Empire was willing to decrease their tribute if they would cooperate. A large majority of the table was silent but dubious, if the Empire was really this generous, what they were really planning. It was eluding them all…for now.

What the Empire was doing was a standard tactic of what they would have done. Sow confusion and mistrust with everyone and strike when appropriate, a tactic that was effective and deserved begrudging respect.

"Can you buy us time?" Akre asks

"I can, but some of them are already leaning towards the proposal"

Sighing silently Akre could see that everyone that everyone was disgruntled, looking at their spies they all shook their heads in response, they couldn't send anymore agents, stretched thin as they already were.

"I say we allow them to proceed" Lord Cartus suggests, at the sight of the confused and questioning looks he was receiving he continued "With the kingdoms sending out their forces inside the Corelian territory, we'll already have our agents stationed there" He explained.

At this realization everyone smiled, some more sadistically than others, they'll be able to remove the undesirable nobles of the kingdoms on campaign while taking out the Corelian rebel leaders. The plan was bold and would still present a challenge, with the forces they'll be sending out, but if successful the benefits would be immense, the Coalition would have unparalleled influence. They'll have to plan this further, but everyone agreed.

As Akre checked the hourglass, he motioned everyone for a small break. As everyone was leaving the table, Akre signals Lusha and Braern to stay, he has something important to discuss with them, they would need to act fast. Much like the Empire, they had made the most of the remaining time they have left, the next campaigning season would determine the victor of this conflict. As Akre made contingencies, he could not but hope their decisions would lead to the least costly amounts of death possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys sorry for not being able to post for a while, I can't apologies enough. The recent situation we all find ourselves in contributed to it largely. I had to deal with massive lockdowns, then I was given forced leave which meant I had to look for work, I eventually got reinstated so I had to focus my attention on that.
> 
> I would love to say I would be able to post soon, but I don't want you guys to wait for so long again, I'll try to post it when I can.
> 
> Shout out to my editor which is a good personal friend halfway around the world helping me with editing, ideas and the overall improvement of writing this piece.
> 
> Once again I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review and any constructive criticism.
> 
> Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there;
> 
> My name is Whilhelm, I am 21 years old and this is the first time I will be posting some of my ideas and stories here.
> 
> I am currently enrolled in University or College, whatever you want to call it and I am taking my Degree in Bachelor of Arts in Communication (Journalism). So I do have experience in writing stories but not the kind you would see here. So think of this as a challenge, hobby, and experience that I will be getting along the way.
> 
> So I am finally getting this posted! I am excited and for anyone who is reading, I hope you are as well. As you know I am new in this community, I have been reading for the last several years and some of the works of other authors from this site and others have inspired me to finally write this novel of mine. It took a year or more of research to get what I wanted and I got some friends to help me with this.
> 
> Now I know this is different from the gate, and sorry to those who were expecting something remotely close to it. This is more close to the other fanfics Summoning Britain or Summoning Japan and I understand if it isn't your cup of tea but to those that would read this, I hope to entertain you to the best of my abilities.
> 
> Now I am going to inform all you right now that I am currently attending college and it is my last semester. I am currently going to pick a place for my internship and I am also working to cover all my expenses. This means updates for this story are slow, I know, I know, pretty bad timing but I promise to finish this, and I already have a lot of chapters for this story that needs to be redrafted for future chapters. I finish what I start.
> 
> With that being said any ideas you guys may have are welcomed but to be honest some will probably will not be applied for I have this story fleshed out, especially in the early chapters.
> 
> So please tell me what you think reviews are welcome and any critics are greatly welcomed and encouraged for I see it as a way for improving the story. Well until next time.
> 
> ENJOY :D
> 
> I will be posting some of my stories here and I hope that all of you would enjoy reading it as I am enjoyed writing them.


End file.
